Something's Wrong
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! What is wrong with Minerva? And when she finds out, will she tell Albus about it? Will she tell Albus that she loves him?
1. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter and you should all know that by now.

A/N: Okay, I know I owe all of you faithful readers out there a sequel to From This Moment On, but I just have not had inspiration at all. Not to mention, I've had hardly any time at all to work on Disappearing, let alone start a new fic. Sadly, this story was just begging to be written, and it would not go away. This is not a one-shot, like I have been doing lately. So please wait for more.

**Chapter One: Fallen!**

It was the end of term, and all students were very happy for the break. Gryffindor house had won the House Cup, mainly due to seventh year Harry Potter for his part in the ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort. Everyone was glad that he would be no more, and they could all enjoy their summers without the constant threat of his evil forces hovering over them. Especially Harry and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio, as they were more commonly known, had all protected the school from destruction, even though Harry had done the bulk of the work.

From the Head Table, Albus Dumbledore stared happily at the happy faces that he saw. He could hardly believe himself that the wizard that had been threatening them for nearly two decades was finally gone, and he was relieved for all concerned, in particular young Harry. There had been a time when he wasn't sure that the young wizard would be triumphant, let alone make it out of this war alive. And it had been a painful thought. He looked at Harry as the son, or even grandson, that he never had. It did his heart good to know that he didn't have to worry for his safety anymore.

As for Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor, she was more than relived. For she, too, thought of Harry as the child she would have loved to have. Each year, she saw her chance for a child dwindle down to almost nothing. And as her students came and went, she often cried herself to sleep, or privately in her office. She had almost been caught a few times, mainly by Albus himself. But she did not wish to burden him with her problems, even if he _was_ her best friend.

She sighed. That was all he would ever be, was her best friend. She knew that he could never feel the same way towards her. And in Albus' mind, his thoughts were of something similar. He had loved Minerva for so long, but loved only in silence. The careful and powerful friendship they had built over the many years they had known each other was also too fragile and too precious for him to break by telling her anything. He couldn't bare the thought that she would hate him forever for his feelings, which he could not stop, much to his chagrin.

And as each saw the Great Hall empty, slowly but surely, both sighed inwardly sigh, lost in both thoughts. It wasn't until the crowd had completely gone, and only a few of the teachers were left, that Minerva stood, followed almost instantly by Albus.

"Well, I, for one, am glad to see this school year end," sighed Poppy Pomfrey, the school medi-witch. She pushed in her chair and leaned against if for a moment, as if to emphasize her statement. "I swear, I thought I'd never get the hospital child free. I must've received a hundred students within the last week, and not enough space to hold them all."

"Honestly, Poppy, I thought you loved your work," smiled Minerva. "After all, you knew that you would have to deal with things like broken arms and cracked ribs when you decided to become a med-witch. That was all you would talk about when we went to school." Her friend shot her a friendly glare.

"Yes, well, I assure you it was a full counter attack for all those times I had to sit through your boring discussions about becoming involved in the Transfiguration field. In fact, three weeks before Albus became the Headmaster, all you did was prepare yourself for the interview!" Minerva grinned at the recollection of her school days. She could not figure for the life of her how Poppy Pomfrey could remember such detailed things so far back, and yet she could not remember to do a simple act, such as remember to tell Albus when she needed new supplies for the hospital wing. That is, she would forget until she was completely out and a student needed that particular item immediately.

"Are you two hens done with your clucking, or must we break out the wands?" drawled Severus Snape, the Potions master as well as Head of Slytherin house.

"It's all in good fun, Severus," smiled Albus, joining the small group. "I suppose we've all been rather anxious that the school year end. I'm sure you are anxious to get back to you wife, Crystal. How is she, by the way?" Severus smiled momentarily at the mention of his wife's name.

"She is well, Headmaster," he replied. "Well into her third trimester, she is. She's due in about six weeks." Minerva smiled. Sure, she didn't really like him all that much, but there were times when she felt horrible for not getting to know him more. He seemed like a wonderful wizard, though she would not mention it in a casual conversation. She enjoyed their banters, and boosting his ego would just ruin it.

"Send her my congratulations," Minerva said, shaking his hand.

"I will," he replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am tired. Good night." With that, he bowed his head and left the Great Hall.

"Oh, how I wish I could go straight to bed," sighed Poppy. "But I need to check up on my supplies. I'll be up for another hour and a half or so. Unless anyone would like to help me?" She looked slyly at Minerva, knowing full well that she could never refuse to help. Minerva sighed.

"Alright, Poppy," she frowned. "I'll help you. But when we're done, we're done, and I am out of there and in my own bedroom. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Well, it seems you two have your plans for the night." Albus yawned and stretched. "I'm beat. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, he, too, walked out of the Great Hall and headed for his private chambers.

Minerva yawned sleepily as she placed what she thought was the last vile into its place and checked it off the list.

"Are we done yet?" she grumbled.

"Almost," replied Poppy. "Just hand me that vile, will you?" She pointed to the remaining vile that lay on a side table. As Minerva stood and made her way to the table, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Shaking it off, she decided it was just a side effect of being really tired. She grabbed to vile and brought it back to where her friend was sitting on the floor.

"Thank you, Min," she said. She set it in its place, checked it off the list, and, with Minerva's help, stood up. "I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Minerva smiled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

As Minerva made her way down the hall, she noticed that her dizziness was increasing with each step. She was just outside her bedroom door when she leaned against the wall and held onto her head. The hall began spinning suddenly, and she fell to her knees. She gripped the handle of her door and tried to turn it, but her mind just could not send the message to her hand to do so. The room spun faster and faster until suddenly all went black and…

Albus turned the corner just in time to see Minerva fall face first to the ground, completely blacked out.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N2: Well, there you go. I hope you all liked that chapter and I will hopefully be able to update again soon. Though, I can't promise anything, because a new semester is starting and… yeah. Thank goodness I'm a senior. Anyway, there you go. And I know you liked that first chapter, LENORA! Hehehe. Always Hopeful


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter, as I hope that you all should know by now. Woot!

A/N: Okay, well, I just want to say thank you to all those of you who have reviewed. I just want to let you know that I am enjoying this story a lot. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Two: The News…**

Minerva opened her eyes slowly the next morning, staring into the worried eyes of Poppy. She looked around and quickly discovered that she was in the hospital wing, in a cot at the very back, right next to the window.

"W-What happened?" Minerva asked. She sat up, despite the clear protest in her friends eyes.

"Minerva, are you feeling alright?" she asked, although Minerva could see something awful in her eyes.

"Yes, I feel fine, Poppy," she replied. "Again, what happened last night?" Poppy shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked at her friend, misty eyed.

"Albus saw you faint just in front of your room last night," she began. "He was so worried about you…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Albus' heart skipped a beat when he saw the woman he loved fall to the floor. He ran to her side, rolled her onto her back, and looked at her face. Her eyes were rolled back up in her eyes and she was incredibly pale. So, he quickly scooped her in his arms and rushed her to the hospital wing, hoping Poppy hadn't gone to bed yet._

_When he arrived just in front of the infirmary door, he saw that Poppy was just coming out. Her sleepy eyes widened when she saw Albus with Minerva lying limp in his arms._

_"Good God, Albus, what has happened?" she asked, opening the door back open and allowing Albus to enter._

_"I don't know, Poppy," he replied, walking to the first bed he could reach. "All I saw was her fall onto the floor in front of her private quarters and then grow pale." As Albus explained what had happened, Poppy opened Minerva's eyes to check for dilation and then her pulse._

_"Let me try a few tests," she replied, pulling her wand out of her apron pocket. "Would you mind waiting for me outside, Albus?" Albus was more than a bit ruffled by this request. Seeing his discomfort, Poppy elaborated. "For a few of these tests, I may have to remove her robes." Albus blushed, nodded, and left. It was hours before Poppy could come to a conclusion, and it was well into the morning hours. When she went to tell Albus what she had found, she found that he was lying on a chair he had conjured somewhere along the way and was sound asleep. Poppy didn't have the heart to wake him up. He would find out soon, anyway._

_**End Flashback…**_

"So, he had seen me fall?" Minerva paled as Poppy nodded solemnly. She didn't want Albus to see her do that. It made her appear as vulnerable as she sometimes felt, and no matter how close she was to him, she didn't want him to see her at her weak moments. She stood and grabbed her cloak, prepared to walk out. "I really should go thank him…"

"Minerva-," whispered Poppy, her lips trembling.

"…I'm sure he's really anxious to find out that I am alright…"

"Minerva-," said Poppy, her voice slightly louder. She came around the bed. Minerva made for the door.

"…After all, no one else really wants to deal with that fool, Fudge. So, really, I am the only one he would ask for advice…" She knew Poppy was trying to get her to lay back down on the cot, and quite frankly, she did not want to be bed ridden for the entire day. Especially on the first day of summer holidays, when there was so much to do in preparation for the next year.

"You're dying!" Poppy shouted with a cry clear in her throat. Minerva stopped. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned slowly around and faced her best friend, who was sobbing, her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Min, I am so sorry. I tried my best to help it, but the cancer… It had just spread too far. I couldn't stop it!"

"…Cancer?" Minerva's voice was barely above a whisper. Tears filled her eyes and began to pour out freely. She sat down on the floor and cried, her face also in her hands. It was then that Poppy looked up, her eyes turning pink, and walked over to her friend, bent down, and hugged her. Minerva grabbed onto her friend and they both just sat there, shaking. They tried to comfort each other, but both knew it wouldn't do much good. After all, it's not easy to accept your own death… or even the death of a close friend.

Albus walked out of his bedroom door. He had woken up earlier that morning and discovered that he had fallen asleep in the chair that he had conjured. He entered the infirmary, in search of Poppy. But she was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed that she had finished her tests and everything was alright. He was sure that if there was anything important, she would have woken him up.

So, he had gone in and stared down at Minerva, her angelic face illuminated by the moon that was coming through the window. He could see that Poppy had moved her to the back bed.

And now, as Albus walked down the halls, he couldn't help but worry. Sure, she looked just fine when he had seen her the night before. Yet, there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him he was wrong. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but there had been something about her when he had seen her faint. It told him that there was something seriously wrong with her.

He opened the infirmary door, only to find that no one was in there. He scanned the room quickly and saw that Minerva's bed had been vacated already. He sighed with relief. That meant she must be alright and he had worried over nothing. Yet, he had been wearier of her health and well-being ever since she had been attacked by that horrible toad of a woman, Dolores Umbridge. Four stunners to the chest was indeed a marvelous feat to beat.

He entered the Great Hall to see Poppy, Severus, Xiomara Hooch, and Sylvia Sprout already at the Head Table. Yet, he could see that Minerva had not yet showed up. What was even stranger was that they were all sitting in silence, each pushing their food around with their forks.

"Why so glum?" he asked as he approached the table. They all straightened out and tried to smile, but Albus knew that something had been wrong. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of Minerva.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he sat in his seat.

"Um, no, Headmaster," said Severus. "I was, just, erm, thinking about seeing Crystal again." Severus hated lying to the Headmaster; especially when it came to Minerva. But he felt that he had no choice. Poppy had told them that Minerva had left them specific information not to say a word about it to Albus until she had had a chance to talk to him. Albus smiled and nodded. That seemed a plausible reason. Also, Severus almost always looked like there was something wrong.

"That's right," replied Poppy. "And after all that had happened last night, I just haven't had much sleep." She smiled innocently. "And, don't worry. Minerva is feeling better today." Well, it wasn't a lie per say. True, Minerva _was_ feeling much better than the previous evening. She was just withholding certain information that he would have wanted to know.

"And Sylvia and I were celebrating last night, for end of term," smiled Xiomara. That was the full truth. They had indeed gone to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks. But when Poppy had owled them at two in the morning to come quickly back to the school because something had happened to Minerva, they immediately forgot their celebration and went straight back. Albus sighed and decided to fill up his plate.

"Where is Minerva?" he asked.

"Oh, she's in her room, resting," replied Poppy. "She didn't want to, but I made her and told her that if she didn't, I would refuse treatment on her the next time she fainted." Albus nodded. Perhaps he had just overreacted once again. After all, what was there to be worried about?

**To Be Continued…**

A/N2: So, what do you think of this chapter? Too sad? Well, sorry, but I intended for this to be a sad fic and that is what it is turning out to be. Woot! What do you think Albus would do? Keep reading. Always Hopeful


	3. How To Tell Albus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter and the rest of this stuff. Okay, maybe I DO own the plot! Okay?

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. I have left a few notes for you. This is my first time in doing so, so please forgive me if I forget to leave a note for you.

**ADandMM4eva: I'm glad you like it and I am happy to find out that I am not the only one with Minerva as my muse. I know, I can hardly believe it myself.**

**Intelligent Witch: Yeah, it does suck!**

**Lady Urguentha: Yeah, well, everyone knows how stubborn out Minerva can be!**

**Bigkihap: Yeah, it is really really sad. I am thinking of making it a rare type of cancer. One that is close to impossible to cure.**

**Quill of Minerva: I don't know if I am going to have Albus save her or not. I was planning on having her die, but that is a rather interesting idea. But I don't know, cuz that's been done before, where one uses magic to help the other. Oh well, I'll keep you posted.**

**Girl from Iceland: I'm glad you loved it.**

**TartanLioness: Yeah, she is my muse too, and I think I am going to sob uncontrollably in the last few chapters.**

**Silver Sorceress: I am going to have Minerva tell him privately. But I am thinking of toying around with him a while and making him think that she is hiding something else.**

**Chapter Three: How To Tell Albus?**

Minerva stared outside her window, her hardly touched tray of food set aside and forgotten. Although her stomach let out a cry of protest, her mind was much too distracted to think about what her stomach, or anyone else, for that matter, was trying to tell her.

She just could not figure out how to tell Albus? No matter how many times she rehearsed it in her head, it just seemed awkward. The words seemed to sound so harsh, no matter how she said it. It was like a bad candy; you never quite got the aftertaste out of your mouth.

As she sat there, pondering her little predicament, she heard a knock on her door. She stood and quickly went to the door. She opened it and was slightly shocked when she saw Albus standing there, a saddened look on his face.

"Oh, hello, Albus," she said, trying to smile. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt she would go pale any second. But she held herself up better than she would have expected.

"Minerva, may I come in for a moment?" he asked, the look of concern clear in his eyes.

"Of course," she said, stepping aside to allow him in. He entered her bedroom, smiling slightly at the sight of her room. He had only been inside her private rooms a few times before, and it hadn't changed a bit. It was a great reflection of her personality. It was simple, yet elegant, small, yet warm and inviting. Then, he turned to his friend of so many years and sighed heavily.

"Minerva, I can tell there is something heavy weighing upon your mind that you are not revealing to me. I do hope that you will feel comfortable with telling me happened at the infirmary." Minerva shifted her weight from one side to the other. She hoped that she wouldn't have had to tell him so soon. She still wasn't sure that she wanted to tell him at all. After all, Poppy told her that she still had about eighteen months left. She could easily carry on with the next school year, resign, and spend the remainder of her short time on this earth in peace and quiet in a family home she had up in the highlands of Scotland.

Then again, she felt that she somehow owed it to him to let him know why she was resigning. After all, he was her boss, mentor, and best friend of all times. But, she still decided that it might be good to wait a while longer. She offered a small smile and a shrug.

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "Poppy just gets overly worried about me, that's all. I'll admit, I haven't gotten as much sleep as I should have been within the past few weeks, but we all know how hectic these past months have been. After all, the war with Voldemort has taken its toll on all of us." Albus nodded. It made sense to him that she would be losing sleep because of the horrible events of not only recent times, but for the past seventeen years. He, himself, has lost countless nights because of the worry he felt for the wizarding world.

"Okay," he said meekly. He then walked up to her and placed both hands on his shoulders and stared into her eyes. "But I'll have you know that should anything ever happen to you, I would feel utterly depressed. You are very important to me, you know?" With that, he kissed her on her cheek, hugged her, and walked out, telling her he would meet her at lunch. He had some letters from the ministry he had to attend to.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to tell him sometime," sighed Minerva. And with a heavy heart, she began planning for the new school year as she had every year. But this time, it would be different because it would be the very last time she would ever do so.

Albus sighed as he finished answering the last letter to the ministry. That fool of a minister, Cornelius Fudge, was as incompetent as ever and it was getting rather irritating. But that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. He felt that there was something Minerva was not telling him and he didn't like it. He hated to be left in the dark, especially when it came to the matter of Minerva. He had loved her for so long, and the idea that she was hiding something from him really hurt. But he knew that he had to respect her wishes and not ask anything else until she felt that she was ready to tell him. And he would never invade her thoughts, for he knew that doing so would just make her mad and refuse to speak with him, and no secret was worth giving up talking to her.

He stood and stretched, wondering when the owls from the ministry would ever end. He didn't think that would be any time soon, but he knew he could hope. After looking around his office a few times, he decided to talk to Minerva. Perhaps she would take a long enough break to have some tea or something. Surely she could take a break in her usually heavy planning to have tea with her friend.

So, he exited his office and made his way down the hall to her office. But when he reached there, he noticed it was slightly open. He didn't mean to spy, but he was rather curious as to why he heard a male's voice in the office.

"Minerva, please let us tell Albus about it," Severus begged. "He really ought to know! And I don't know about you, but I simply can't keep a secret of this proportion to myself." Albus knit his brows. What was Severus talking about? He pressed his ear closer so he would not miss anything.

"Severus, you know why I don't want to tell him just yet," whispered Minerva. She stared at him from across her desk. "If he knew about it, he would just blow the whole thing out of proportions. Does he really have to know?" Severus gave her a look that said she had just asked a stupid question.

"Minerva, he's going to find out sooner or later. You'll have to tell him. If he finds out about it on his own, he'll be very angry that you haven't told him. And I just don't think that I can keep it to myself. I've already decided to tell Crystal. She's not going to be thrilled with this; especially now that she is pregnant and almost to term. And she's already so emotional. News as big as this is going to kill her." Minerva smiled, got up, and walked around the desk.

"Okay, Severus, I'll tell him." She bent down and hugged. Albus' mouth dropped open. She had never seen Minerva hug him ever before. And what shocked him even more was when he saw Severus stand up and hug her back. Tears filled his eyes and he turned and ran back to his office. He just could not stand to watch any more.

In the office, Severus finally pulled back.

"Thank you, Severus," smiled Minerva. "I didn't realize how much I needed to talk to someone about this."

"Not problem, Minerva," Severus smiled. It was rare that he ever smiled. It was the first true smile that Minerva had seen since he discovered that Crystal was pregnant. "Just don't tell anyone. They'll all think I've gone soft." He sighed. "Well, I really should send an owl to Crystal. She'll want to know about this. No doubt she'll tell T'ari, and we both know how she'll react. She'll be more heartbroken about it than Crystal. You were they're favorite teacher when they came here to Hogwarts. Before the Golden Trio, T'ari was your best student and Crystal was the biggest class clown. They'll be absolutely devastated about this." Minerva smiled fondly at the memory about her two previous students.

"Yes, they were quite the students of their class," she replied. Then, she came back to the present. "Well, you go and send that owl. I'll think of a way to tell Albus." Severus bowed and made his exit. Minerva had some more thinking to do…

**To Be Continued…**

A/N2: Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please keep reading. Always Hopeful


	4. Angry

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own any of this!

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing to this story! I lurve you all! So, I would like to thank the following:

**ADandMM4eva: I am soooo sorry if you do not like me killing your muse, but you must remember that she is also MY muse, as well. So I feel just as bad about it as you do! I'm sorry! But I do hope that you will continue reading it!**

**Intelligent Witch: Yeah, that is always great! I love it when someone eavesdrops and gets everything wrong.**

**Bigkihap: Yes it is very slim. I don't think she'll make it!**

**Quill of Minerva: She'll tell him… eventually! evil grin**

**Girl from Iceland: I'm glad that you are breathless and love this story. But please, don't hold your breath too long… I don't want you to keel over before I've finished this story! smiles**

**TartanLioness: Yes, well, what would you think if you saw YOUR crush hugging someone else? Hehehehe. And like I've said before, she's my muse as well!**

**Silver Sorceress: I loved the idea as well, and thought it was fun to write! Lol!**

Albus paced his private chambers, hands cupped behind his back, his head bent forward. His brow was deeply lined with thought, his mind racing. Were Minerva and Severus really seeing each other? And if they were, how much longer were they planning on keeping it a secret? Severus could not keep it from his wife for too much longer, for sure. Yet, this was so unlike Minerva. In fact, it was not like either of them. Severus seemed to be so much in love with Crystal. And Minerva was definitely not the type of person who seemed to be having a secret affair, especially if the man were married. And Severus Snape, of all people, just was not her type!

He stopped right in the middle of his room, sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his tear ducts. This certainly was a problem. He wasn't sure why, but this bothered him more than it would have if he had discovered it was someone else having the affair. True, it bothered him that Severus was cheating on Crystal, yet it seemed to bother him even more that he was doing so with Minerva. Why was this?

He shook his head. He knew why it bothered him so much. It was because he loved her more than anything else in the world, and he just dreaded the thought that she might be taken. And by Severus Snape? It just didn't make any sense at all.

He sighed. Though he did not like the thought of Minerva and Severus being together, he knew that he would just have to support them. But he would not say anything until she came to him and told him about everything. He didn't want to scare her away by just walking up to her and telling her all that he knew. Not to mention he did not want her to know that he had been listening at the door. That would cause her to grow angry and he would hate for that to happen.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing lunch time and he knew that he should be heading for the Great Hall. He was not looking forward to eating his lunch sitting next to Minerva, who, in turn, would be sitting next to Severus. Boy, every time he thought of the two of them together in her office, he just had to shutter.

But, he also knew that if he didn't show up, Minerva would be the one to come to his bedroom to check on him, and he knew that being alone with her would drive him to say something he would regret. So it would be better if there were others around them, so he could keep himself in check. So, he simply walked out of his bedroom and made his way for the Great Hall.

When he entered the Great Hall, he saw that the other teachers, save for Filius Flitwick and Kitsune Sionnach (the DADA teacher), were there. Filius and his wife were in Ireland and Kitsune went back to Japan to see her family. But Severus, Poppy, Xiomara, and Sylvia were already there… and so was Minerva. His heart beat quicker and he felt his blood racing as he saw what happened next. When Albus had entered, Minerva had looked up at him, a scared look on her face, and then looked quickly down at her plate. The most disturbing part of this was that Albus saw Severus grab her hand and give it a squeeze of reassurance, causing Minerva to look at him and smile.

'Ugh', Albus thought. 'This is going to be harder than I thought!' But, he simply smiled and took his seat in the middle of the table. With just a few words, he started the feast. This seemed rather odd to the teachers, but none of them dared to ask him about it. They just thought that he was having a bad day or something. Instead, they just made idle chat with each other. Then, Minerva whispered to him.

"What's wrong, Albus?" she asked. He just stared blankly at her.

"Erm, nothing," he replied. Minerva knit her brows.

"Come on, Albus, please tell me," she pleaded. Albus looked at his plate.

"I told you, Minerva, that I am fine," he hissed through gritted teeth, pronouncing the word 'fine' with extra emphasis.

"Come on, please tell me, Albus," begged Minerva. "I-," She was cut short when Albus banged his fists on the table, pushed his chair back, and jumped to his feet.

"If YOU are so concerned about what is bothering me, then perhaps I should simply meet with you in your OFFICE!" With that, he stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving the teachers in utter silence. They all had their mouths hanging open, each wondering what had happened. Minerva grew pale in the face, her bottom lip quivering. What had come over Albus? Why had he suddenly grown so angry with her?

"Excuse me," she whispered. She stood and left the rest of the teachers alone with their thoughts.

Minerva knocked on Albus' office softly.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"Albus, I really want to talk to you," she replied. There was a long silence. "Albus please let me in!" She heard him shuffling around, but then all was quiet again. Then, she opened the door, not waiting for him to call out to him. She slammed the door and walked right up to his desk.

"Minerva, I am-," He was cut off when she held her hand up.

"Listen, Albus, I really do not want to hear about how busy you are. I do not know what you meant by that whole 'office' thing, but I really don't think I deserved to be shouted at like that. Now what is wrong with you?" Albus just glared at her, then stood up.

"When were you planning on telling me, Minerva?" he grumbled. Minerva held her breath.

"What do you mean, Albus?" she asked, taken aback. Did he know?

"I heard you talking with Severus in your office, and I heard you talking," he replied. Minerva let out a squeak.

"You were listening on a private conversation?" she cried. "I can't believe you did that, Albus!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I simply could not help it. I thought something was wrong, and now I can see that I was right. How could you and Severus not tell Crystal about this? And more importantly, why could you not tell me about it?" Albus looked genuinely hurt.

"Well, I know Crystal will be more than a little stunned by the news," said Minerva. "But I'm sure Severus could break it to her more gently than I could. And I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you. But now that you already know about my illness, I see no point in-,"

"Illness?" cried Albus. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Yes, Albus, my illness," said Minerva. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Aren't you and Severus having an affair?" asked Albus. Minerva's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You think that **_I_** am having an affair with **_Severus Snape?_**" she hissed. For a second, she wanted to laugh. There was even a glimpse of a smile formulating on her lips. But it immediately faded when she realized that she had let out a bit of the information she was trying to keep from him. And now, she could see the realization dawning on his face.

"Minerva…" he said slowly. She placed her hand over her mouth and turned around.

"I shouldn't have told you that," she said almost inaudibly. She headed for the door.

"Minerva, wait," said Albus, following her. He grabbed her by her wrist just as she had opened the door.

"Albus, please," she said, not looking up at him. Her eyes were beginning to mist. "You weren't supposed to find out about it this way."

"About what, Minerva?" he asked. "Minerva, how sick are you?" She looked sadly into his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she lost her nerve. Her lips quivered as a few tears dropped.

"I have to go, Albus," she whispered, wrenching her left wrist from him. She fled from his office, flying down the steps, not even daring to turn back; not even when she heard him call her name.

"Minerva!" he cried. But she just couldn't face him. She knew that she would have to tell him sooner than she had planned, and she simply was not prepared for it. She needed more time to think things out and to practice what she had wanted to say to him in her head. But she mentally smacked herself when she realized that it was no good now. He already knew that she was sick. All she had left to do was tell him the type of illness that it was and that she was dying. THAT would be harder than anything else. How do you tell someone that you are dying? It was even harder knowing that she could not tell him of his love; especially now.

For Albus, there were a million and one questions running through his mind. Why hadn't Minerva told him that she was sick? How long had she been sick? How long had she known about it? Was it serious? Had she discovered this fact the night before, when she had fainted? So many questions to ask and he couldn't get Minerva to stand in one spot long enough to ask her. And as he chased her through the halls of Hogwarts, he knew that it had to be very serious. It was serious enough for him to try and avoid him. What was it? And as he turned a corner, he saw her just in time to see her transform into her cat form. He knew it was going to take a bit more to keep up with her in that form.

They passed her rooms, and he felt confused. Where could she be going? Then, it dawned on him. There was only one place Minerva went when she didn't want to speak to anyone. So, he slowed down to catch his breath. He wasn't as fast as he had been before he turned a hundred. And that was nearly sixty years ago. He'd find her. There was only one place to look, and he knew she'd be there for a while…

A/N2: Okay, well, there is that chapter. I know it's slightly longer than the other chapters, but I had a lot I wanted to put in it. Hope you guys liked it a lot. I know I particularly liked to write this chapter. Love you alls! Hope you keep reading this story. I am, as always, your faithful writer… Always Hopeful


	5. Declaration Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or anything else like that! I do hope that you all realize that by now, even if you might, on that slight possibility, not have known that on the forehand.

A/N: Okay, well, I hope that you all liked the last chapter that I left you. Actually, judging from the reviews, most of you seemed to like it very much, though many of you still seem to be mad with me about my decision to kill of Minerva. I am so incredibly sorry for going against what you want. And to girl from Iceland, yes I do know where it is at! Anyway, I cannot reply to all of you individually this time, but perhaps in the next chapter I will be able to. So, on with this story. Dramatic exeunt stage left

Minerva did not know where she wanted to go when Albus first started chasing her. After all, she didn't plan on telling him right away about her illness, so it just caught her off guard. And what was worse was that Albus was right behind her. Not sure what else she should do, she transformed into her animagus form and sprinted away as fast as she could toward the grand double doors near the Great Hall. For even though she knew not where to go, she knew that she could not stay in the castle. Albus would surely find her there, whereas outside, she at least had a small chance of avoiding him.

Just as she passed through the double doors, she knew where she had to go. She would go where she always went when she needed time alone to think. Ever since she was a student at Hogwarts, she had her own place she went when she was scared or just needed to be alone. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she made her way to the lake. There was a spot on the opposite side that was completely surrounded by weeds and tall grass. It was there that she felt most safe from the world, where she could just lie down and not be seen from anyone else. And it was there, now, that she ran to get away from Albus, whom she was quite certain would ask her question after question.

She arrived at the appointed spot safely in her cat form without having met any of the other staff, which was very unusual. She knew Hagrid would be at the train station, seeing Harry and his friends off. After all, they all would be leaving by now. And Poppy, of coarse, would be completing a few last minute things while Severus prepared to go home to Crystal. But she would have expected Xiomara to be out flying her broom over the grounds or to see Sylvia tending to some flowers in the greenhouse.

Minerva's thoughts raced through her mind. Now that Albus knew she was sick, she would have to find exactly how to explain things to him. How could she tell him that she had cancer? How could she tell him she was dying? How could she tell him all this and still withhold the fact that she had loved him for more than four decades? She had so many questions and no answers for them. Not knowing what else to do, she just lay there, now in human form, sprawled on the ground, crying. It was all so frustrating and sad at the same time. She immediately tensed when she felt someone stroking her hair. Looking up, she saw the saddened blue eyes of Albus. She looked back down at the ground.

"Please, Minerva, tell me," he whispered. "How sick are you?" Minerva sniffed.

"Very sick, Albus," she managed to choke out. She dug her fingers into the moist ground. It was very soft soil because they had had a late spring/ early summer shower the night before. Albus, feeling his heart beginning to crack and slowly crumble, sat down next to her and pulled her half off the ground and hugged her.

"I beg of you, Minerva, tell me it can be remedied," he pleaded. "Tell me it can be fixed." His heart began to crumble even faster when he felt her slowly shake her head back and forth.

"No, Albus," she said. "It cannot. Albus… I'm dying." Well, she thought, now he knows. Albus could no longer pretend to be strong. The tears fell like rain as he sobbed uncontrollably, holding the woman he had ever loved in his arms, her head on his chest. As for Minerva, she could not hold back the new wave of tears which had formulated in her beautiful green eyes when he lifted her into his embrace.

"Gods, no Minerva," he sobbed, hugging her tighter. "Please tell me it's not true. Minerva, I… I…" He bit his bottom lip, something he had never done in his life. Should he tell her? He really didn't think it was fair to tell her he loved her, not after she had just told him she was dying. But he just couldn't stop himself. The words just came tumbling out before he could keep his mouth shut. "I love you, Minerva."

Minerva's head shot up when she heard the words she had longed to hear for so long tumble from the lips of the man she loved in return. At first, she thought it had just been wishful thinking. But there was sincerity in his eyes she just could not ignore, and the tears in his eyes emphasized his admittance even more.

"Do you mean that, Albus?" she asked, hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks or that he just said that in the heat of the moment. But, much to her surprise, he nodded.

"Yes, Minerva," he said. "I really do. I didn't want to tell you, but I have, and now that it is out there in the open, I would just like to say that it is quite alright if you do not return my feelings. I have loved you from afar for many decades, and I shall continue to do so, if it be your will." What happened next practically threw him for a loop.

"I love you too, Albus," said Minerva. "Only, I didn't tell you. First, I was afraid you wouldn't love me in return, and then, when Poppy told me I was dying after I had passed out, I didn't think it was fair to since I'm," Here, Albus pressed his finger against her lips.

"Don't say it," he said, tears still streaming down his face. He kissed her gently on the lips and was thrilled when she kissed him back. He pulled away and held her face in both hands. "You are not going to die, do you understand me? We are going to find you the best doctors the wizarding world can find. You survived four stunners to the chest; surly you can defeat cancer." Minerva's lips trembled.

"I do hope you are right, Albus," she whispered. She really didn't think she could beat the cancer which now inhabited her body, but she didn't want to say as much to Albus. She didn't want to crush his optimism. It just seemed like such a cruel thing to do. If nothing else, the best thing for any man, or woman, to have is hope. And to crush that hope is to cause a chain reaction, resulting in the loss of ones dreams.

"Of course I am right," said Albus. He kissed her again, and this time he didn't stop it. Instead, he just kissed Minerva, savoring every moment of it. Minerva was also enjoying the kiss that she had dreamt so much about. And both were experiencing a wide range of emotions that went from depressed about her disease to being thrilled at having found each other. Lying down in the tall grass, they just held each other and exchanged comforting words. It was hours before they decided it was best to go back to the castle for lunch. So, they walked back, hand in hand, both feeling better at having expressed their love.

"My, my, don't we seem happy," drawled Severus as he met them at the double doors with his trunk. Minerva smiled up at him.

"Yes, well, I told him about my cancer," she said. Severus frowned.

"And this is something to be happy about?" he asked. Albus chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"No, Severus. We are happy because we have discovered that we both love each other, but have been too scared to admit it." Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Really, you two, that is old news," he said. "Everyone in the bloody castle knew that. If you would have just asked one of us, we would have told you a long time ago that each of you had feelings for the other. You've only been dancing around each other like two monkeys in a circus."

"Well, why didn't anyone say anything to us?" inquired Minerva, trying to look stern, but not really succeeding. Severus shrugged.

"Once again, no one really asked," he replied. "It wasn't for anyone of us to say, so we just stayed out of it. Though, there were several times Xiomara wanted to say something."

"Why does that not surprise me?" sighed Minerva.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch," said Severus.

"Very well, then," said Albus. "Do tell Crystal I said 'hello', will you?"

"Of course, headmaster," he said, bowing slightly.

"Give her my love," said Minerva. Then, she placed her hand on his arm. "And, please… break it to her gently. She'll be much moodier than usual, due to the pregnancy."

"Certainly, Minerva," he smiled. "I shall see you both at the beginning of next term." With another bow, he made his way to the train station, levitating his trunk behind him.

……………..

A/N2: Okay, there you go. I hope you all liked that chapter. I felt so sad when I was writing it. I felt so sorry for Minerva and Albus. I don't know if I wrote it well enough for any of you to think of it as that powerful, but since I knew what I was trying to say, I felt very sad. I hope it was powerful to you all. Well, tell me what you think, please. It means a lot to me when anyone reviews. Peace out! Always Hopeful


	6. Minerva's Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. A der!

A/N: Just in case you did not read my one shot, I just wanted to say that I won a silver medal in essay writing for my Academic Decathlon team on Wednesday the 9th. WOOT!

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Mollisk: Yeah, Snape having a family is a bit weird. But I figured I should make him slightly more human than most see him.**

**Girl from Iceland: Thank you for calling me smart. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Saiyanwizardgurl: Thank you so much for your great review. You're welcome for my reviews, and I will try to read your other story, if I can. I'm running short on time for other fics.**

**ADandMMforever: It's a deal. Don't worry, I was planning on letting them have time together before she tears up passes on. Cries**

**Augusta: Yes, as you can see, there is more. And don't worry about sounding like a soap narrator. I've done it before. LOL XD!**

**Quill of Minerva: I feel bad for them as well. Well, if you found out someone you loved had cancer, you'd want to fight it, right?**

**TartanLioness: Thank you so so so much. I wasn't sure to be happy or sad either.**

**Bigkihap: sob**

**Chapter Six: Minerva's Birthday**

It had been nearly a week since Albus and Minerva had expressed their love for each other and it was obvious to the remaining teachers that there was something different. Both of them seemed happier and had that extra bounce in their steps. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the reason for the change in their demeanor, though no one said anything until Albus announced they were a couple on day over breakfast.

"Hot dog, I knew it," said Sylvia, clapping her hands. She smiled at Minerva and Albus. "Congratulations you two." Her exclamation made Minerva to chuckle. She hadn't heard Sylvia use the phrase 'hot dog' since they themselves were attending Hogwarts.

Now, Minerva was in her private quarters, sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, quietly reading one of her favorite books, her feet tucked underneath. It was a book on Transfiguration, one she had picked up in Hogsmede the day before. She smiled when she felt two hands begin to massage her shoulders.

"Hello, Albus," she said.

"Hello, darling," smiled Albus, leaning over the back of the chair to kiss her just behind the ear. Minerva closed her book and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked. Albus straightened and came around to stand in front of her.

"Yes, you can tell me what you would like me to get you for your birthday," replied Albus. Minerva just looked up at him.

"Nothing," she replied, standing up and placing her arms around his neck.

"Nothing?" inquired Albus, his eyebrows raised. Minerva kissed him on the nose.

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Surely there is something that you want," said Albus, resting his forehead against hers. Minerva sighed and just stared in his eyes.

"What does it matter, anyway?" she inquired. "My birthday is tomorrow and you have no time to get me anything." Albus chuckled, playing with a lose strand of her hair.

"You'd be surprised at what I can and will do for you, my dear," he smiled. Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, then I know what it is that I want," she said. Albus looked at her expectantly. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I want you." Albus looked down at her, more than a little shocked.

"A-Are you sure, Minerva?" he asked. Minerva nodded. "I don't want you to tire yourself out or anything." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Did you just call me old?" she laughed playfully, swatting his arm. "I'm a grown woman; I know what my limits are." She gave Albus a nod. He smiled and picked her up.

"Very well then," he smiled.

Ooooooooooo

The next morning, Minerva woke up to find Albus was no longer there. This confused and saddened her at the same time. On his pillow laid a single long stem red rose. She smiled, sat up in bed, and picked it up. Smelling it, she read the note that was attached to it.

_Minerva,_

_Do not be surprised if you should not see me at breakfast this morning. That fool of a minister sent me a letter this morning and I needed to leave very early. Please explain my absence to the rest of the staff. I shall be back this evening. Be prepared for a wonderful birthday surprise. Happy birthday darling._

_Love always,_

_Albus."_

Minerva smiled as she read the note. Albus was so thoughtful. Getting up, she got dressed; all the time wondering what it was that Albus had planned for them for that evening. But she didn't have long to think about it because she needed to get a few things done. Although she didn't have long to lie, she knew she would have long enough to teach this next year. And she liked to get things done as early as possible, so she could have as much of her summer holiday let to spend doing whatever she wanted to do.

Oooooooooooooooo

That night, Minerva got back to her rooms, much more exhausted than she would have been any other time. Normally, the things she did wouldn't have been so energy draining, but she knew from what Poppy had told her that she was going to get tired more easily than she normally would have.

When she entered her bedroom, she was more than surprised to see candles floating everywhere, and soft music playing. In the middle of her room was a small table set for two, and Albus, sitting there waiting for her, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, darling," he said, standing up and walking to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Albus," she smiled. "This is undoubtedly one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Albus smiled.

"Well, it just started, Minerva," he said. "It's about to get better." _I hope,_ he thought to himself.

They spent the next hour just eating and talking comfortably about anything and everything that came to mind. Minerva was delighted when the house elves served all of her favorite foods, which included chicken alfrado and white wine, followed by a dessert of strawberry cheesecake. After dinner, they simply sat across from each other, finishing their conversation.

"You know, Albus, I believe I was right earlier," said Minerva after Albus banished the dirty dishes to the kitchen. "This really has been my best birthday in so long. And I have you to thank for that." She reached her hand across the table and held Albus' hand. Albus kissed the back of her delicate hand and then covered it with his other one.

"Oh, Minerva," he smiled. "You mean the world to me. I can't even remember a time when you weren't in my life, and I don't want to." He lifted his left hand and dug around in his pocket for a few seconds before producing a small black velvet box. He opened it and asked, "Minerva, will you marry me?"

Minerva gasped when she saw the ring in the box. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle and an emerald on either side. She took the box in her hands and just looked at it, tears of joy falling from her eyes. She looked up at Albus.

"Yes, of coarse I will, Albus," she breathed. Two seconds later, she was enveloped in his arms, enjoying being there.

Ooooooooooo

A/N2: Well, there it is. I hope you all like it. WOOT! Always Hopeful


	7. Minerva's Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and you should all know that by now.**

**A/N: Well, here is my next chapter and I hope that you all like it. I want to thank the following reviewers, as usual.**

**Quill of Minerva: I am glad you like it. You know, you are making it harder and harder for me to kill her off. It was hard in the beginning. Buries head in shame.**

**Bigkihap: You, also, are making it ten times harder for me to kill her off. Not that that is a bad think. LOL. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this.**

**Rougueinker: It's good to see that you find the 'journey' exciting. I'm not really looking forward to the ending now, but I hope that you will keep on reading and find it interesting, no matter what happens.**

**TartanLioness: Well, you wanted another update, so here it is. Good to know that you find this story interesting.**

**Jennykim2007: Well, I know she doesn't cry a lot. But it's good to see her vulnerable side.**

**Girl from Iceland: Well, that certainly is a compliment, I must say. No one has ever admitted to being addicted to any of my stories before. I am very, very glad that you like this story.**

**La Belle Coeur: You have no worries. Minerva will not suffer a horrible death, nor will it be painful in any way. It'll be less painful than most deaths. It won't happen right away, cuz I want to give her a chance to say good bye to Albus, but it will be quick. And yes, Albus does get an A plus for proposing.**

**Mollisk: I'm sorry if I made you cry. I didn't mean to make anyone cry, I swear. wink**

**Minerva's Doubts…**

The next morning, Minerva awoke in the arms of her beloved. They were still in her rooms, after spending a rather passionate night together. And though she still felt tired, she was happier than she had been in so long.

She noticed that Albus was still asleep, which seemed rather odd, but she figured he was still tired as well. Then, she looked at the clock and noticed that it was five-thirty in the morning. Of coarse he wouldn't be up yet. Although Minerva always woke up before six, Albus usually gave himself the pleasure of sleeping in whenever he was able to. So, Minerva quickly and silently slid out of her bed, careful not to wake him, and got dressed. She wanted to go for a quick walk before breakfast. Perhaps that would give her energy for the rest of the day, and she would be able to get some more work done.

After dressing and walking to the front door, she transformed into her cat form. She had discovered some years ago that she did some of her best thinking while she was in her animagus form, and that is exactly what she wanted to do now, think. So she sprinted across the grounds of Hogwarts and to the tall grass she had been the day she told Albus what was wrong. It had always been her favorite place to be, and now it was even more special than before.

So, she transformed back into her human form and walked to the waters edge. Sitting down, she stared first at her reflection, and then at her ring. She smiled as she enjoyed how it looked on her left ring finger. She was even more thrilled to know that it came from the one and only man she loved.

Then, terror flooded through her, her eyes growing fearful. She began to feel sick with not only herself, but with what she had done. She had accepted the proposal of a man whom she loved with all her being and whom she knew loved her just as much. And yet, she knew that it was too cruel to do so. She was going to die in just over a year. She couldn't marry him and then die, leaving him alone once again. That would be the cruelest thing for anyone to do. And now, she knew it.

Tears welled up inside of her as she thought of what she had to do. She didn't know when or even how, but she knew that she had to tell him that she could not marry him, no matter how it grieved either of them. She loved him far too much to make him a widower as soon as she made him a husband. Taking off the ring, she looked at it, the tears still in her eyes. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why did she always have to lose what she cared deeply about just when she had found it? It made her angry and hurt and confused all at the same time.

Placing the ring back on her finger, so she wouldn't lose it, she transformed back into her animagus form once again and walked back to the castle, not quite sure how she was going to tell Albus. She didn't want to hurt him, but in her mind, she was doing what was best for him in the long run. Sure, he might be angry or hurt for a little while, but he would thank her later for it.

She walked through the doors and once again transformed, only this time it was for the rest of the day. She was finding that when she transformed, she would have a temporary headache. Yes, she wasn't young anymore, but she also knew that it was partly because of being sick. She was starting to miss being young. It had never bothered her before, growing old. But now, she just wished that she could be a young teenager once again, so youthful and full of life and spirit. It would be nice to be able to eat anything she wanted and not have to worry about heartburn. Yes, even witches and wizards were subject to simple muggle problems, only their medication was stronger and better.

Minerva walked into the Great Hall and saw that the remaining teachers were already there, including Albus. Quickly blinking away any tears she had, she put on a smile. She had hoped that Albus would either be alone in the Great Hall or that he wouldn't be there yet, so she could go find him. But for now, she knew that she would just have to tell him to meet her later.

"There you are, Minerva," smiled Sylvia. "We were wondering where you were hiding." Minerva sat down in her usual chair, then began to lace a few things on her plate. She was certainly hungry. _'Ironic,'_ she thought to herself._ 'The cancer has affected my ability to do my usual routine, but it somehow has not managed to touch on my appetite.'_

"Well, Sylvia, I must admit that I have not played that game that young children play, more commonly known as hide and seek, in quite a long time, but I believe I am still the best hider out of you, me, and Poppy." Minerva smiled and Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"You always did cheat, Min," she sighed. "No matter how many times we said it was against the rules, you always used your animagus form to fit into smaller spaces." Minerva chuckled.

"Yes, well, you made it easy because you were always hiding among your precious flowers while you," looking at Poppy, "always seemed to find a way to weasel your way into some odd place in the infirmary." Albus chuckled at their banter.

"Honestly, you all cheated," smirked Xiomara.

"Hold on a minute, Xio," frowned Poppy. "I seem to recall a certain friend of ours who, no matter what, always seemed to use her broom to use her broom to hide up where none of us could reach without the use of our brooms." Xiomara looked down.

"Okay, you make your point, we were all cheaters," she said, more, it seemed, to her food that to her best friend. They all were laughing now, until the doors burst open and in walked a frantic woman in her forties. She rushed as fast as she could, considering she was pregnant and close to her due date.

"Professor McGonagall," she said, rushing to the staff table. Behind her came Severus, a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but she insisted that we come," he said, apologetically.

"It's alright, Severus," she smiled. She stood up and walked around the table, hugging the pregnant as best she could. "How are you, Crystal?" Tears were pouring down the woman's face as they pulled back. Her beautiful green eyes were soaked with tears and her short, brown hair hung just short of her shoulders.

"Please, professor, tell me it is not true," she begged. "Tell me that it was all a lie and that Severus was just playing a cruel joke on me. You're not really dying, are you?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Minerva?" asked Minerva, trying her best not to cry. "And yes, it is true. I am dying." Crystal held onto Severus for support just as a loud cry could be hear.

"No!" cried another young girl, rushing through the Great Hall and hugging Minerva. "Please, professor, please tell me it's not true," she begged. This girl had chocolate, curly hair and brown hair. She was half Mexican, having lived in the states for most of her life with Crystal. But as soon as they both discovered they were witches, they were sent to Hogwarts for their education, only to stay in England after their education was done.

"Ssshh, its okay, T'ari," she whispered. "Do not worry. I am not sad, and neither should you be." T'ari Luinwe looked into the eyes of her former teacher. Even though it had been nearly thirty years since she had been in her class, T'ari still remembered every lesson she taught her. She and Crystal had absolutely adored Minerva. She was their favorite teacher and though she would never admit to ever having favorites when it came to her students, Minerva had loved these two in particular as if they were her own children.

"Oh, Professor," she cried. She had never been really comfortable with calling any of her previous professors by their first names. It just didn't seem right to her, even now in her mid forties.

"T'ari, please call me Minerva," she said. T'ari just smiled through her tears. Even now, her professor tried to downplay her illness. As if reading her thoughts, she hugged her again and smiled. "You two are so overprotective about me when you should be worrying about yourself." She looked at Crystal. "You're baby is due any day now. And T'ari, aren't you getting married?" T'ari blushed and looked down, nodding.

"He couldn't come because he has business to do with some of his business partners," she said. It shocked everyone in the room when Albus walked up and placed his arm around Minerva, saying, "And you're not the only one getting married."

Everyone gasped and all the staff went down to where they were.

"What?" asked Poppy, a smile on her face. Minerva began to pale. Now that it was all out there, it would be harder for her to talk to Albus. She could only smile and nod. Albus was just too happy.

"Yes, Poppy, we are getting married," replied Albus. There was a loud cheer from the gathering that was there. When all settled down, T'ari and Crystal went up to one of the spare bedrooms to unpack. They were staying there for a few weeks to help out Minerva. Only, now Minerva just had to talk to Albus. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to tell him, all she knew was that she had to tell him. She only hoped that he would understand.

**To be continued…**

**A/N2: Okay, there we go. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you don't like new characters. But I thought that it would add more emotion to the chapter. Sorry if you do not like it! Always Hopeful**


	8. Helter Skelter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many people like this story. It is so surprising. Thank you all for reviewing. If I do not include you personally in my thanking, do not take it personally. Please forgive me if I do not put you in the thank you list.**

**Mollisk: Thank you for reading and I am so glad that you find it heartwarming. That means a lot to me to know that you like it.**

**Aurinko: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for not being cruel about me adding new characters. A lot of people do not like original characters. And yes, I must admit, I love being cruel and leaving my updates. It keeps people guessing.**

**Bigkihap: Well, if you're going to start blubbering then here. Hands a box of Kleenex I hope there's enough in there. LOL!**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, well, that part of the story was what I was most worried about. I wasn't quite sure if I should steer the chapter that way, so that was part of the reason why I kept it right there. I wanted to see how people would react to it. It looks like people are liking it so far.**

**La Belle Coeur: Once again, thank you very much for your interest in my story. And you are welcome. Trust me, I do not think I could handle giving Minerva a painful death. It would be just too much for even me.**

**TartanLioness: Wow, your review was my absolute favorite. I am not at liberty to say exactly _what_ will happen to her, but I can assure that everything will turn out okay in the end… somewhat!**

**Chapter Eight: Helter Skelter…**

Once Crystal and T'ari were shown where their rooms were, they were left to settle in. Crystal would be staying with her husband in his normal rooms, which made her happy because not only would she be spending the summer with her husband, but she would also be able to spend it with her favorite female professor. (Even in her school years, Severus had always been number one in her book. She was, after all, a Slytherin.)

As for T'ari, Minerva allowed her to stay in her rooms. At first, T'ari objected, saying that she could never do such a thing. But as the secret was already out, Albus figured that it would just be better if Minerva moved into his rooms for the remaining time period. She would, of coarse, continue to use her own office, but at night, she would stay with Albus.

So, as they began to unpack, Minerva and Albus walked slowly back down towards the Great Hall.

"So, what do you say we take a walk around the lake, huh?" asked Albus, placing his arm around Minerva and holding her tightly. "Or did you do that already?" Minerva looked at him questioningly. "Well, I must say that I was rather shocked when I woke this morning and saw that you were missing. Is that where you were, by the lake?" Minerva blushed and nodded. Then she looked up at him.

"But I wouldn't mind doing it once again, with you," she smiled.

"Good," smiled Albus, kissing her on the top of her head.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva and Albus reached the lake and began to walk around the lake for a good half hour in just comfortable silence. It was this kind of silence they both enjoyed having with each other. Minerva was really enjoying herself, hand in hand with her loved one. Then, as she felt Albus' finger brush against her ring, she remembered what it was that she needed to do. Her heart felt heavy as she decided that this was just as good a time as any to let him know. She stopped abruptly and looked at Albus.

When Albus felt a small tug on his hand, he stopped walking and turned to look at Minerva. He smiled at her, but grew scared when he saw her frown.

"Albus, there is something I must tell you," she whispered. Albus smiled and squeezed her hand.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, stepping closer to her. He took her other hand in his so that he was now holding both her hands. Minerva couldn't look him in the face. Instead, she just stared down at their hands, a lump suspending itself in her throat. _Be strong, Minerva, be strong,_ she told herself. She looked up at Albus.

"Well, you see, Albus," she started, "I just wanted to say, first of all, that I am deeply moved and honored by you asking me to be your wife. I have dreamt of nothing more for so long than being referred to as Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. You do not know how many years I wanted to present myself as 'Minerva Dumbledore' or to present myself to my students as 'Professor Dumbledore'. And now, knowing that I can finally have that chance, makes my heart soar."

"Mine too," replied Albus, bringing her hands up to his lips and kissing them gently. "I, too, have always longed to call you my wife, but have refrained because of my foolish fear. But now, those dreams can be realized." He placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her lips, and a tingling sensation ran through both of them. The kiss began to grow more passionate, but Minerva's thoughts, which had been growing fuzzy at first, were brought back like a jolt when she remembered what it was that she had wanted to tell him. She stepped back from him, her back facing him.

"No, Albus, I cannot do this," she breathed. She quickly wiped away her tears, which she knew would fall if she didn't take care. Albus was just confused. "I can't let this happen, not when I've made up my mind."

"Minerva?" inquired Albus, walking behind her. "What are you trying to say?" He placed his hand on her back between her shoulder blades. What was it that she was trying to say? She turned around to face him and, taking his hand palm up, placed something small into it and wrapped his fingers around it.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I simply cannot marry you," she whispered, her eyes tearing up again. "Not now. It would not be fair to you, now that I only have a year and a half left." Albus opened his hand and looked at the ring he held within it. He was dazed and numb, not quite sure of what he was hearing. "Please understand." Minerva turned to leave when Albus' voice stopped her.

"Why?" he asked quietly. Minerva turned and faced him. Then, louder, "Why would marrying me not be fair?"

"Listen, Albus-," began Minerva.

"No, Minerva, you listen," he said, tears now apparent in his eyes. "I have loved you for so long and now that you've agreed to be my wife, my wildest dreams have come true. Now why, Minerva, have you decided that it would be okay to break my heart?"

"It would be just unfair to make you a widower so soon after our marriage," replied Minerva.

"No, Minerva," he said, shaking his head. "It would be unfair to play with my heart this way." He walked up to her and placed the ring back in her right hand. "Please give it another thought. You don't want to make a mistake." He placed his hand on her cheek once more. "And I don't want to lose the most valuable gem I've ever had in my life." With that, he trudged back up to Hogwarts castle, leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts.

Minerva, with her bottom lip quivering, looked down at her ring, her vision blurring. She mentally cursed herself for becoming so much more emotional that she normally was. She knew that Poppy said it was normal for cancer patients to become more emotional, but that just wasn't her. She was not a normally emotional person.

Looking at the ring Albus left in her hand, she began to wonder. Perhaps it wasn't just the sickness that was getting to her. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she would have to leave Albus sooner than she wanted to. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she was harming the only man she had ever loved in her entire life, and it was really killing her.

Once again, she looked into the pond as if the answer would just jump out of the water. She stared at her reflection. What was she supposed to do?

"Minerva?" She turned around to see T'ari standing behind her. She dabbed at her face quickly.

"Oh, hello, dear," she said. T'ari rested her hand upon her former professors shoulder.

"Please, tell me what has happened," she said. "I saw you out here with P-Albus." It still felt so weird for her to call them by their first names. Minerva looked at T'ari. "I promise, I won't tell a soul, if you don't want me to."

Ooooooooooo

Albus entered his office, his heart breaking with each step. How could Minerva do this to him? What was, in her book, considered fair?

None of this made any sense to him at all. He was brought from his wonderings when he heard someone knock on his office door. Perhaps that was her. He rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Miner-," he began. But his face fell when he saw that it was Crystal.

"Hey, I know I'm not much to look at, but don't worry, this stomach is going to go once the baby was born," she joked.

"Oh, sorry, Crystal," said Albus, forcing a smile. "Come on in." Crystal walked in and looked at him. Then she saw something in his eyes that scared her.

"What is it?" she asked. Albus was the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

"Nothing that you should worry about," replied Albus.

"Don't you tell me what to do," she said, half jokingly. "I'm a pregnant woman who hasn't had anything to eat yet, so you better let me know what happened." Albus couldn't help but laugh at how blunt Crystal was being. Crystal looked at him. "I can tell it has something to do with a certain Transfiguration professor, right?" Albus nodded. What did he have to fear? Besides, she was a woman. Perhaps it would help having a woman's insight on what would drive Minerva to do such an absurd thing.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, here is the next chapter. I do hope you like it.**


	9. Seeking Council

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda…**

**A/N: Thank you soooo much, to all of you. Thank you and again, thank you!**

**TartanLioness: I know that Minerva is being totally dumb in her assumptions, but hey, I figured that little bumps in the road are fun to write. Am I right?**

**Bigkihap: Thank you for yet another fine compliment on the chapter. No matter how scared I am of the chapter, you are somehow able to make me happy. And yes, this is quite the predicament, isn't it?**

**Intelligent Witch: Wow, I am so happy that you find these last few chapters to be "brilliant". I never thought of myself as being anywhere near a brilliant writer. Yeah, I don't think I'd even think about hurting someone if I were sick. Well, I might think about it now, but I don't know if I'd actually split up with the guy. LOL, gotta go before I babble senselessly some more.**

**Quill of Minerva: Don't worry, I won't have Minerva do anything rash. At least, not too rash. I promise!**

**Girl from Iceland: I'm sorry, I don't mean to make anyone cry… Well, maybe a little bit. smiles devishly. I almost cried myself, but knew that I couldn't or else I would never get the chapter done.**

**Mollisk: Of coarse, I always thank those who review, and especially those who mean a lot to me. wink.**

**Lenora: Okay, Len, rolls eyes you know I had to make Crystal a huge character in this story. And thank you for pointing out that mistake.**

**Chapter Nine: Seeking Council**

"And that's pretty much what happened," concluded Minerva as she finished walking around the lake with T'ari. She hadn't wanted to give out a whole lot of information about what had happened, but before she could stop herself, she had explained every little sorted detail of how she didn't want to make Albus a widower so early after being married. T'ari listened tentatively, her brows knit.

"Well, it seems to me that you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle here, Minerva," she sighed, switching her sandals from her right hand to her left.

"That is the understatement of the year," sighed Minerva, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of an answer you are looking for, but if you want my advice, I'll give it to you." She stopped Minerva from walking and looked at her. "First of all, you must remember that Albus knew you were sick before he even thought of proposing. In fact, it was _because_ you're sick that he finally admitted that he loved you. He doesn't want to lose you, nor does he want you to go through any of this alone. In fact, that's why I think it is even more important that you do not break his heart. He wants nothing more than to help you get through this incredibly tough time in your life. That is how much he loves you." Minerva looked down at her hands.

"What you are saying T'ari makes a lot of sense," she replied. "And, if the truth be told, I am slightly ashamed for the way I was thinking earlier." T'ari smiled.

"No need to feel ashamed," she said. "You were just thinking of what you thought was best for him. The second thing I need to tell you is that you _are_ breaking his heart by doing this. If you think making him a widower would hurt him deeply, what do you think breaking up with him right after accepting his proposal would do?" Minerva thought about her ex-student's words.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," she admitted. "Well, I suppose you're right. After all, it's like you said, Albus _did_ ask me after I told him I was sick." She smiled and hugged T'ari. "Thank you, T'ari. You really helped me." T'ari chuckled.

"Yes, well, I can't tell you the amount of psychology I have given to a few of my friends," she said. Minerva chuckled herself. "Now you go get him back!" Minerva gave T'ari one more hug and went back to the castle. T'ari just shook her head.

Ooooooooooo

_Meanwhile, in Albus' office…_

"So, she just called off the engagement, just like that?" asked Crystal. Albus nodded solemnly and cast his eyes downward. Crystal shifted in her chair from across him. "Boy, talk about your tough luck." Albus took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't understand how she could think that breaking my heart was more merciful than making me a widower." Crystal sighed.

"Well, let me see if I can try and explain all her reasoning's to you," she said. "I'll bet you anything she thought she was doing you a favor. She thought, I'm guessing that it would be too much for you to marry her and lose her so soon after the marriage. After all, she only has a year and a half left, give or take." Crystal had to choke back a sob as she said the amount of time Minerva had left. "She probably does not know that you want to spend as much time with her before she does… you know." Albus sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense," he replied, knitting his brow. "I told her what I thought about it, and she seemed to come to grips a little bit, but wasn't fully convinced of it."

"Well-," began Crystal. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Albus. The door opened and Minerva walked in.

"Hello Albus," she smiled.

"Hello Minerva," he said, standing up. Crystal looked from Minerva to Albus and back again.

"Oh, well, I think I really should go now," said Crystal, standing up and making her exit. For what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a minute, they just stood there, neither one saying anything. Then, Albus broke the silence.

"Listen, Minerva, I'm sorry-," he began.

"No, Albus, wait," said Minerva, holding up her hand. "I-I think I owe you an apology. I never meant to hurt you, no that was never my intent. I was just so scared that I was being selfish in marrying you and then leaving you behind. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, my love," said Albus, walking around the desk and holding out his arms. He pulled Minerva into a great embrace. "I think I may understand what drove you to do it. But please, understand that I would never have proposed to you if I thought I couldn't handle your death."

"I am so glad that you understand," whispered Minerva. "I am sorry I even thought of calling it all off." She pulled back and, taking Albus' hand in her own and placing it palm up, placed the ring in his hand. "Would you mind?" Albus chuckled and slipped the ring back on Minerva's fingers.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva and Albus walked into the Great Hall when lunch rolled around and found that everyone was, once again, there before they were. Crystal was sitting in between Severus and Poppy and T'ari was sitting to the left of Albus' chair.

"I see you two have settled right in," smiled Albus as he and Minerva took their seats.

"Of course," smiled Crystal.

"How could we not?" smiled T'ari. "We've always felt Hogwarts was our second home." It caused both T'ari and Crystal great relief to see that they were back together. It meant a lot to them.

**A/N2: Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I know the ending was a little shaky, but hey, I guess it works. I have big ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it will compensate for the way this one ended. I've got some great ideas… only I cannot tell you or I'll have to kill you all! Muahahahaha! coughs up fur ball. Sorry. Hehehehe! Always Hopeful**


	10. I'm WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. You know that by now, I hope.**

**A/N: Wow, I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. I am kind of pressed for time here, so I can't thank you all individually. But thank you to the three who reviewed to the last chapter. I don't think many people knew that I wrote another chapter and posted it, cuz only three reviewed. But thank you anyway. Well, gotta go.**

**Chapter Ten: I'm WHAT?**

Minerva pulled slowly away from the toilet, her face feeling hot. She didn't understand why being diagnosed with cancer meant she should be more susceptible to other diseases, such as the flu. At least, she thought it was the flu. She would have to go to Poppy later for some potion to settle her stomach.

After composing herself, she brushed her teeth and walked through Albus' private rooms, past his office, and down the stairs. Albus was stuck in ministry meetings all afternoon, which was a bad thing as well as a good thing. On the one hand, this would deny her the time to spend with him. On the other hand, she would get a lot done wither her lesson plans. That is, once she visited Poppy about that stomach potion. She'd never get anything done if she were running to the bathroom every five minutes.

So, she made her way through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts to the infirmary. The only disturbance she met with was when Peeves, the troublesome poltergeist, felt it absolutely necessary to push over a suit of armor right in front of her, narrowly missing her foot. With her infamous McGonagall death glare and a few choice words, she continued her way to the hospital wing without further delay.

When she entered the infirmary, she found Poppy talking with Crystal, Severus and T'ari listening.

"…And be sure to see me at least once a week," she was saying. "I want to be on watch." Crystal nodded and smiled. Then, looking at Severus, Poppy added, "Be sure she gets enough rest."

"Of course, Poppy," replied Severus. Everyone turned their heads when Minerva entered and walked toward them.

"There you are, Min," Poppy smiled. "I wondered where you'd gone."

"I am sorry to have interrupted your session with Crystal, but I really need some Calming Potion."

"Calming Potion?" inquired Poppy, her brows knit.

"Yes, Poppy," replied Minerva. "For my stomach. I was doubled over the toilet most of this afternoon. Though I hate to admit it, I fear I may be coming down with the stomach flu." Poppy looked at her warily.

"Perhaps," she said. "Still, I want to check up on you, just to make sure it's not something dealing with your cancer."

"Really, Poppy, there is no need," protested Minerva.

"I agree," said T'ari. "Something that may appear small could turn out to be something much bigger." The others nodded their agreement. Minerva was too tired to argue with four of them. Perhaps, if it were only Poppy, she would try harder, but four was too much.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. After a few more notes, Poppy allowed Crystal to leave, Severus and T'ari following.

"Now," said Poppy, turning to her friend, "let's take a look, shall we?" She made Minerva sit on the same cot Crystal had occupied and then made her lay down.

"This won't take long, will it Poppy?" inquired Minerva. "I really need to get some things done for the next school year." Poppy chuckled.

"Don't you worry, Min, this will take just a few minutes." She cast the first two spells, which went as expected. But the third test caused a strange look to come across her face, and she looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that's strange." Minerva looked at her, panic flowing through her veins.

"What is it, Poppy?" she asked. Poppy just shook her head.

"No, that's silly," she said, just shaking her head and trying to laugh it off. Then, she became serious once again. "Well, let me make sure." She cast a few more spells, the answer becoming more and more clear. Then, after one more test, she smiled and looked at Minerva.

"Oh, Minerva," she breathed. Minerva looked at her.

"Goodness, Poppy, what is it?" she asked. She couldn't tell if it were happiness or fear that was on Poppy's face. Perhaps it was a little bit of both.

"Min," she whispered. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Minerva felt as if she had been hit with a ton of bricks. A wave of emotions fell upon her like a wave upon the sand. At first, she felt confused. Pregnant? She, Minerva McGonagall, was pregnant? Then, she was so incredibly happy. She jumped up and hugged Poppy. This was what she had wanted for such a long time. And to know that it was Albus' was just the icing on the cake. Then, fear came on her as she pulled back and looked at her friend, worried.

"Oh, Poppy," she breathed, her voice betraying her fear. "No, no, this cannot happen." Poppy seemed to know what it was that her friend was trying to say.

"I know, Minerva," she replied. "You're worried about the effects the cancer will have on the baby, aren't you?" Minerva nodded. "I honestly cannot tell you. I have no idea. For the first time since I became a medi-witch, I don't have the answer."

"Oh, Poppy," said Minerva, her bottom lip quivering. "What do I do?" Poppy shrugged.

"It is entirely up to you," she replied. "And Albus, of course." Minerva tensed.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell Albus?" Minerva's mind was reeling. "He loves children and I've often heard him talk of how much he's regretted not having any of his own. This is just going to kill him, Poppy. I want so much to give him a child, but not now when his/her health is at a high risk." Poppy looked at her friend, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, you know, there are other options," she said, not wanting to actually say what was on her mind. Minerva looked at her, confused at first, then the answer coming to her.

"No, Poppy," she said. "I just don't have the heart for an abortion. I couldn't kill my own baby, even though it is not born yet. That would be murder." Poppy nodded.

"I knew you'd say that," she sighed. "Well, then what do you propose to do about it?" Minerva thought for a moment before replying.

"I suppose I'll just have to tell Albus and then we'll keep it," said Minerva. "There is nothing else for me to do. And I do want this baby."

"Well, then, as your best friend and medical advisor, at least for the pregnancy, I feel obligated to let you know of the risks involved. First of all, there is the possibility of the baby being born with cancer as well. When I did the tests, I found the fetus to be as healthy as can be expected, but that can change of course. But cancer isn't the only thing that it could be born with. Weak lungs, physical defects, and heart problems could be a few other things to worry about, as well. It might even die before you give birth. But let us say, for arguments sake, that the baby should be born as fit and healthy as any other child. This is going to be an even greater strain on you than cancer alone. You will get tired twice as fast as just being pregnant or just having cancer. So you're going to have to take it even easier than you do now. I would suggest you going back to your cane within another month or so, just so you can have some help. Eventually, you might be confined to a wheelchair." Minerva just shook her head.

"I can't be in a wheelchair as I teach, Poppy, that just won't do," she frowned. Poppy just rolled her eyes.

"Well, then what do you suggest, not teaching at all?" she hissed. Minerva glared at her, but said nothing. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Min, but I do have your health in my mind. Please do not dismiss my attempt at helping you so quickly. I love you and Albus both dearly as the best friends anyone would be proud to have, so I would never purposely make you do something if it could be avoided." Minerva nodded, sighed, and frowned.

"Now, only one problem remains," she said. "I have to tell Albus everything." Poppy nodded. After wishing her good luck, Poppy gave Minerva a potion so to calm her stomach and made her to go back to her and Albus' private rooms. Minerva obeyed, only because she needed to plan something other than her lesson plans for the next year. Her heart felt heavy, as if the world were resting upon it, as she thought that she might not have another year to teach. The baby would take more out of her. How was she supposed to teach, keep her cancer in check, and carry all the burdens of a pregnant woman on top of it? This was not shaping out to be the perfect summer. She thought with the downfall of Voldemort would come peace and happiness in her life, not death, despair, and sadness. And now she was bringing Albus into it. How was she going to tell him that they were having a baby together and then just as quickly tell him the baby might not live, or be born with problems?

As she entered the rooms she now shared with Albus, she jumped when she saw him, standing there in the middle of the room. He was smiling, that twinkle forever in his eyes.

"Hello, darling," he said once he saw her. He walked over and hugged her, and when he pulled back, he noticed immediately that something was wrong. "What is it, what's wrong?" Minerva grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. When they were sitting on the bed, she looked at him, trying hard to find the right words to tell him.

"I have good news and bad news," she said. She then grabbed one of his hands and placed in on her stomach. "First, I would say congratulations, Albus Dumbledore. I am pregnant with your child." She smiled when she saw the biggest, goofiest grin spread across Albus' face, the twinkle challenging the brightest stars in the sky.

"Really?" he asked. Minerva nodded.

"Congratulations, Albus," she breathed. "You're going to be a father." Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva, his heart soaring.

"Oh, Minerva, that is the best news anything could tell me," he said. Then, pulling back slightly, he quirked a brow. "Now, what is the bad news?" Minerva looked down at her hands. This wasn't going to be easy. Then…

"Well, with my cancer, Poppy says that it is possible for the baby to be born with… problems." She looked up at Albus, who appeared to have his world crumbling all around him. And, indeed, it was for him. "She even said there is a possibility that the baby might not make it to full term." Albus placed his hand on his chest. He felt as if the walls were coming in on him. This couldn't be happening. This just could not be happening to him.

"How much of a chance do we have?" he asked.

"Before I left, Poppy said we have an eighty-five percent chance of the baby actually being born, and a seventy-eight percent of the baby being born healthy. But things can happen." Albus nodded, tears filling his eyes. Minerva laid her hand upon his cheek.

"Albus, look at me," she said. Albus looked woefully at his beloved wife, who also had tears in her eyes. "I believe this baby is going to make it."

"How can you be so sure, Minerva?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Minerva almost had to strain to hear him.

"I can feel it deep down inside," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. Then, with a slight smile, said, "Call it a 'mother's intuition." For the rest of the day, and that night, they just laid upon their bed, crying, talking, and finally, at about two the next morning, falling fast asleep in each others arms.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, that's how it's gonna go. I hope you all liked that chapter. My heart was breaking as I was writing it. I can't wait until you guys find out what will happen. I can't tell you exactly how many more chapters there will be, but I can tell you there are still a few chapters left. Peace out! OH YEAH! I made the honor roll at school. Great, huh? Always Hopeful**


	11. Twenty Four Hours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. So, thank you to the following:**

**TartanLioness: Yes, that is what I figured. If she wanted a child for so long, I owe it to both her and Albus to have one before she… you know.**

**Girl from Iceland: Thank you. I hope you haven't been jumping around your room this whole time. I'll try to keep up the good work. Love from Southern California.**

**Mollisk: Thank you for the congrats. You're the only one who said anything about that. I also got one for being on Academic Decathlon. Now, stop reading this note and kill that suspense you have and read this chapter. (Oops, I think 'kill' was the wrong word to use for this story. LOL.)**

**Esb: Well, if you were hooked before, it's good to know that now you are REALLY hooked. Hehehe, LOL.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, there will be complications with the pregnancy and even the birth… Oops, now I've said too much. But I won't tell you a thing about what happened. You'll just have to keep reading. If I tell you now, you won't need to read the rest of it and I'll lose a most valuable reader/reviewer. ;).**

**Lenora: You are a freak, you know that? I can't tell you if the baby is born with a defect... Well, I suppose I could, but then where would all the suspense go? Evil grin Muahahahaha hahaha!**

**Chapter Eleven: Planning of the Wedding…**

The next three weeks were the most hectic either Minerva or Albus had experienced since the weeks before the final defeat of Voldemort. Both were running around, trying to get things done. For Minerva, she was planning her and Albus' wedding, all the while going to Poppy for her regular check-ups. Things seemed to be going fine so far, much to the relief of everyone. Everyone had been so happy to hear of the baby, and everyone had offered to help Minerva with anything and everything. At first, this caused her much grief. She hated being treated like an invalid, but she stopped fighting once she realized that no matter how much she argued, they would offer their services.

As for Albus, the end of Voldemort did not necessarily mean the end of meetings. He still met with the ministry several times a week, often times staying there all day to sort things out. He also still did a lot of work with the Order, finishing up a few last things. Minerva wanted to go to the meetings with him, but between caring for their baby and planning their wedding, and with the added burden of her cancer, she would often times find herself too tired or too busy to go.

So, needless to say, it was a rare and relaxing time, indeed, when they both found themselves together, resting in their rooms. Minerva had long since moved her things into Albus' room, which made the both of them very happy. Now, it was two days before the wedding and both were lying upon their couch, resting after a very busy day, both simply enjoying the presence of the other.

"How was your day, my dear?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. Minerva sighed and rested her head upon his chest.

"Tiring, as always," she replied. "But no one said planning a wedding would be easy." Albus chuckled.

"I should say not," he replied. "I had enough trouble trying to gather my dress robes, asking Aberforth to be my best man, and dealing with all those fools at the ministry." He stroked her hair mindlessly, as it had already come out of her bun. Minerva looked up at him and quirked a brow.

"You did remember to write your vows, didn't you?" she asked. Albus' eyes widened and he slapped his fore head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh no, I forgot," he sighed. "I knew I forgot something. I am so sorry, Minerva." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes while she gave him her best death glare, though she could not help but suppress a smile.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, you are, without a doubt, one of the most forgetful people I have ever known in my life. Detention!" Albus chuckled.

"And what, prey tell, shall be my punishment, Professor?" he asked. Minerva thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't think I shall reply, for anything I say, you will just take and twist into something you will like." Albus grinned, then gave her the most innocent look he could give.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor McGonagall." He chuckled as Minerva laid her head back upon his chest. "Don't you worry, Min. I shall write my vows tomorrow, while you leave for your twenty-four hour period of solitude." Albus always thought it an odd thing that the husband was not supposed to see his wife for twenty four hours before their wedding, since it was considered extreme bad luck if he did. But since Minerva liked to stick with tradition, in nearly every single thing, he agreed to not see her for a whole day, only seeing her at the wedding. That was why she and Poppy would go to a small cottage in the Highlands, which belonged to Minerva's family for twelve or thirteen generations.

"Very well, then," yawned Minerva. She nestled even more into Albus and was soon fast asleep.

Ooooooooooo

The next day, Minerva rose bright and early, making sure not to wake Albus. She got dressed quickly, packed a small overnight bag with a few of her essentials she would need for the twenty four hour period she would be gone, then, after blowing a kiss to her still sleeping husband, she walked out of their room. She met Poppy at the front doors and walked with her to the Apparation point.

When Albus woke a few moments later, he looked sadly to his side. He saw that Minerva had already left for her day of solitude. He rolled out of bed and got ready for his day. This was not going to be an easy day for him.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva and Poppy arrived at Minerva's family cottage in the Highlands at about eight o' clock.

"Just in time for breakfast," Poppy smiled. Minerva rolled her eyes and just carried her luggage up the first flight of stairs and into her bedroom, against Poppy's wishes. But when she arrived to her room, she secretly wished that she would have listened to her advice, for she was exhausted. She sat on her bed, breathing somewhat heavily.

"I knew you should not have done such a heavy duty," frowned Poppy, entering the bedroom and going to Minerva's side. "You should really learn to stop being so stubborn, Min. After all, stubbornness is never a good quality in anyone. Even our Minerva McGonagall." Minerva looked up and half glared, half smiled at her.

"Since when did I become the property of the people?" she chuckled. Poppy smiled.

"Well, how about I make us some breakfast and then after that, we can take a walk around the lake? I have not walked around the McGonagall Lake for quite some time." Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Poppy, that would be nice." Poppy nodded and went downstairs to make their breakfast.

Minerva sighed as she stood and went to the window, her arms folded. Poppy was treating her like a child and she wasn't even feeling the full effect of her illness yet and Poppy was treating her like a muggle who must stay at a rest home for the elderly. She didn't like the feeling. She had always been an independent person and never counted on any other witch or wizard in her life. She only hoped that this kind of "mothering" would stop, or at least not get any worse.

Minerva's stomach growled. She looked down at it and smiled, thinking of the human life she was now holding within her person. It was amazing to think that she had been pregnant for only three weeks and already she had grown so close to him or her.

For what must have been the hundredth time since she awoke, her thoughts turned to Albus. Tomorrow was the day she would be marrying him; the day she would take his name, the only name she had wanted to take; the day their lives would be forever entwined. Then again, their souls had always been entwined in some ways.

After their breakfast, they took their walk around the lake as planned, then spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting and talking about the wedding that would take place the next day.

Ooooooooooo

The next morning, Minerva awoke to the slight shaking of her friend.

"Minerva, Minerva," she whispered. "You're getting married today." Minerva's eyes shot open and she looked at Poppy. A huge smile spread across her face as she sat up and looked around her room. Then, she looked back at her best friend.

"It's today, Poppy," she smiled. "It's today."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, there is the new chapter, finally, huh? Hehehe, that is so evil of me, isn't it? Ain't I a stinker? Lol. I don't know when my next update is, but hopefully it won't be as long this one took. Hehehe. Anyway, press that small button that says "Go" and leave a contribution in the little box! Always Hopeful**


	12. A Wedding Disaster?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I cannot claim to owning them. Duh!**

**A/N: Well, thank you to my reviewers. Thank you so very much! You will find your personal thanks following. And I hope you like this chapter, as well.**

**TartanLioness: I am sorry to have left you hanging. But that is the only way I can keep special readers like you to keep reading, is to leave you in suspense. Well, since you believe that you CAN'T wait for an update, here it is.**

**Lenora: A stinker bug? I don't ever remember you calling me that before. Hehehe. Oh no, you're on to me.**

**Mollisk: Well, I'm glad that you are on Spring Break, but I am sorry that you are bored. I won't be on Spring Break till the second of April. Oh well. That'll give me a chance to update more often, right?**

**Lady Henrietta: I am very flattered that you like this story. I hope to keep you as a reader.**

**Emutet: LOL! I've often done that before, where I read a chapter or started to and had to go back to read the chapter before it.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Wedding… Disaster?**

The music blared around the Great Hall as the huge door which led to the front hall swung open. The small congregation, which included Hagrid, Aberforth, Poppy, Sylvia, Xiomara, Severus, Crystal, and T'ari, turned to see Minerva, looking as radiant as ever. But all were forgotten by Albus as he stood there in front, gaping at his approaching bride. Her white wedding robes had a tight bodice and flared out at the hips and the wrists. Her hair was in a long braid that went all the way down her back, which was definitely different than what everyone was used to seeing on her.

As for Albus, he was wearing robes in a midnight blue color with patches of white at the elbows. He had taken great care in his appearance, trying hard not to spill anything on his robes. For it was a well known fact, with him, at least, that on the days he most wanted to remain clean were the days in which he would spill something on his robes and spoil his look.

It took Minerva only a minute to get to where Albus was standing, just in front of the priest. Once she was standing there next to him, holding his hand, the priest began the usual rituals which were customary for such an occasion. But neither Minerva nor Albus were paying much attention to the words which were being said, for both were paying too much attention to the other, both unable to control the beat of their hearts.

"It is with the union of these two souls today which brings us together. Albus and Minerva are both proof that no matter where you are, who you are, or what age, love will find a way, bringing together two souls, two hearts, and two minds together. Minerva Athena McGonagall, do you take Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," smiled Minerva, squeezing Albus' hand.

"And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do you take Minerva Athena McGonagall to be your lawfully wedded wife?" continued the priest.

"I do," replied Albus. "Always and forever."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Barely had these words been spoken than Albus captured Minerva's lips in a breathtaking kiss. It was the kind of kiss only heard about in fairy tales, and one in which everyone dreams about.

The reception was small and beautiful, as everyone had expected it would. It took place in the school garden. Sylvia had enchanted all the schools roses to sing merrily as the couple passed them. Xiomara, as apart of her gift to the two, flew high into the sky and as she flew, she had left a trail of white clouds behind her broom so she could spell out the words "Congratulations, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore," in the sky. Minerva and Albus danced a bit, enjoying the fact that they were finally married.

Everything was going just beautifully, until something horrible happened. About halfway through the reception, Minerva began to feel a little sick. _Blast this morning sickness,_ she frowned. It was noon, but she often got sick in the afternoon, due to the unusual combination of her cancer and pregnancy.

So, as discreetly as she could, she made her way to a bench, which was secluded.

"Minerva, are you alright?" asked Albus as he followed her. Minerva turned and smiled.

"Of coarse, Albus," she said. "I just need to rest a bit." Albus looked at her worriedly, but smiled anyway.

"Alright, dear," he said. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid, walking up behind him. He shook Albus' hand, and pat him on the back. "Well done, sir."

"Thank you, Hagrid," replied Albus. He looked at Minerva.

"And you too, Professor McGonagall. Erm, I mean, Professor Dumbledore." He smiled. Minerva smiled at hearing those words she had wanted to hear when someone was addressing her.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she smiled. He held out his hand to her.

"May I have a dance, Professor?" he asked. Minerva, though wishing she could dance down, now felt that she was better and decided to accept. Besides, the reception was half over, and she might as well dance while she had the chance to. So, she nodded and took his hand. Albus looked on for a while until Poppy requested a dance. Halfway through the song, Aberforth cut in on Minerva and Hagrid, saying it was the duty of the best man to have at least one dance with the bride, especially now that the bride was his sister-in-law.

"Thank you for cutting in," smiled Minerva. "Though Hagrid is a dear, dear friend, he is a little awkward in his dancing, often times stepping on my feet."

"You're welcome, Minerva," smiled Aberforth. "My brother sure is lucky to attract your attention." Minerva blushed at the compliment.

"The honor, I fear, is all mine," she said. "Albus is infamous, along, now, with young Mr. Potter." Aberforth chuckled and started to say something, but Minerva did not hear. She suddenly felt very sick. Things around her began to blur, sounds of talk and laughter began to grow incomprehensible. Just before she blacked out, she heard Poppy give a sharp cry and someone, though she was not sure who, call out her name. Then, all went black. She could no longer see nor hear the people she loved and cared about; nor could she smell the sweet scent of the flowers she loved so much; nor could she feel Albus wrap his arms around her, as he fell to his knees. He clung to her, tears falling, begging her to wake up; nor could she hear him whisper those words which she always loved to hear. "I love you…"

Ooooooooooo

When Minerva awoke once again, it was nearing dark, and she was now wearing a hospital gown. She rubbed her eyes and was immediately aware of the presence of a person next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her new husband, staring down at her worriedly.

"You're awake," he smiled, obviously relieved. Minerva looked at him lovingly.

"Yes, I'm awake now," she whispered, bringing up her hand and placing it on his cheek. "Tell me, did I do what I think I did?" Albus nodded solemnly, not a trace of a smile on his face.

"Yes, you did, right in front of everyone." Albus grabbed the hand she was holding on his cheek and gripped it, not ever wanting to let go. "You had us all very worried, Minerva."

"I'm sorry. I wanted today to be the best day of your life, and I ruined it. Could you ever forgive me for this?" Minerva voice was just above a whisper, so Albus had to strain to actually hear it. His expression softened at her words, and he knew now that she blamed herself for what happened.

"You mustn't blame yourself for what happened, Minerva. After all, we cannot always control what happens to you, no matter how much we wish it. I love you, and my only wish is that you put your pride aside when you feel as if you are going to faint and let someone know. Minerva, I love you deeply and want you to live as long as possible. The longer you live, the longer _I'll_ live." Tears spilled onto Minerva's face as she looked at him.

"Yes, Albus, I admit it was foolish of me to act the way I did," she said. "I only want to make you happy."

"Then get some rest," Albus said. "For all concerned, including our unborn child." Minerva smiled and nodded.

"I promise, Albus, I shall." And with that, she fell back asleep, Albus never leaving her side.

Poppy had watched this scene, tears falling silently down her cheeks. She had something very important she needed to tell both Albus and Minerva, for it concerned the well-being of their child. The only problem was she was not quite sure how she should tell them. The only thing she could do now was just to leave them alone for tonight and then tell them in the morning. And she would have to do it first thing in the morning, otherwise she would lose her nerve completely and not be able to tell them.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Oh no, what shall be the matter? What is wrong with their baby? Dramatic voice over Stay tuned for the dramatic next chapter, though not necessarily last chapter, of "Something's Wrong", staring Minerva McGonagall and her real life husband, Albus Dumbledore. Dun, dun, dun! Hehehe. Ain't I a stinker? Always Hopeful**


	13. Babies, Babies, Babies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well, thank you so very much for the reviews you all have been leaving in my little box. It means a whole lot to me. Here is the next chapter, as I promised I would post. And, here are your personal reviews.**

**TartanLioness: Well, I know how you feel. But now you can see what happens. And don't worry, they won't loose their baby… Or will they?**

**Lenora: I haven't forgotten about your baby, don't worry. Freak!**

**Esb: Well, I am glad that you like this chapter, even though I felt it did need that little bit of melodramatic pause.**

**Lou McGonagall: Hehehe. I'm glad that you've been following this story and I hope you don't hate me forever for doing what I'm about to do to poor Minerva.**

**Emutet: Hey, no need to be name calling. Hehehe, LOL! I knew that would get to people, but I never expected you, or anyone else for that matter, to just hate me for the cliffhanger. LOL! Thanks for the review, it really brightened my day.**

**Am4ever Thank you for the compliment on the cliffhanger. And here is that update you wanted.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. People have been telling me how much they hate me for that cliffhanger. But if I wanted to keep the faithful and most favorite reviewers, such as yourself, then I need to stop right at the most dramatic parts. Am I right?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Babies, Babies, Babies…**

The next morning, when Minerva awoke to find Albus sitting beside her, asleep in the same chair he had sat in the night before. She smiled and, sitting up, gently shook his shoulder. He woke with a start.

"Hello, Albus," she smiled. He smiled tiredly, rubbed his eyes, and, picking up his glasses from where they lay on a side table, placed them back on his nose.

"Good morning, Minerva," he smiled. He reached for her hand and held it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she sighed. "I think I am well enough to get out of this bed." Albus smiled.

"That's good to hear," he smiled.

"Erm, Minerva? Albus?" The both of them looked up to see Poppy, standing at the end of the hospital bed. "There is something I need to tell the both of you, and I don't think it can wait." Minerva and Albus tensed at the mention of their baby.

"Is something wrong, Poppy?" Minerva asked. She shifted uncomfortably on her bed. Poppy came around and sat on the bed next to her, on the other side of Albus. She took Minerva's left hand as Albus held tightly to her right one.

"Do you remember when you were first pregnant, when I told you that there could be some complications along the way?" Minerva's breathing became short as she prepared for the worst.

"Please tell me that I haven't lost the baby," she whispered, shaking her head. Poppy smiled awkwardly.

"No, nothing like that," she said. Then, she frowned. "At least, not yet." Albus sat forward in his chair.

"Poppy, what do you mean _yet_?" he asked. Poppy took a deep breath and decided to go in for the plunge.

"Due to the cancer, I have found that the baby might not be born as healthy as we would have hoped. You see, though it has only been a little under a month since we found out about the pregnancy, I can see that the lungs will not fully be developed when the baby is born, which can cause great medical problem for him or her as he or she grows up. That is, if the baby grows up. With the kind of lungs the baby will have, it shall be lucky to make it past its first year of life."

Minerva didn't even try to hold back the tears as she took her hand from Poppy's and hugged Albus, who was also crying at this point. Their baby might not even survive the first year of its life, and he could not stand it. Not only would he be losing his wife and the most valuable person in his life, but he might also lose the only child he had a chance of having. And the child would be the only link he could have to his wife, and now all hopes of even having that were being dashed. The chances of the baby surviving were slim, and it was going to take a miracle for that to happen.

"Oh, Albus," Minerva sobbed as she clung to him. He held her tightly. "This is so horrible, I can't believe it." Albus just did not know what to say. He was at a loss of words, which just didn't happen to him. He had always known what to say, but now he couldn't.

"But there is still a chance, though a very small one, that the baby will be fine," said Poppy. "We don't know for sure. But there is one more thing that I must tell you two." Minerva pulled back slightly from Albus, fear in her eyes. What more could there be? "And yes, it is bad news, I am afraid." She looked down at her fingernails, tears also formulating in her eyes.

"What could be worse than our child having a chance of being born weak, and an even slighter chance of it living longer than a year?" asked Albus, not imagining what could surpass such an announcement for being worse. Poppy looked sorrowfully at the both of them.

"Even if the child is born healthy, Minerva's time to live will be seriously depleted. Instead of the nine or ten months she would have had afterward would be brought down to maybe only about two months, three at the most. I am so sorry."

Now, both Albus and Minerva felt as if the ground beneath them was just crumbling. Minerva's time on the earth had been cut not in half, but was now down to about a third of the time. Albus stood up and sat on the cot next to his wife and pulled her into his embrace.

"What is to be done?" he asked, looking as best he could through his tears at the medi witch.

"Well, there is one option, though I do not know what you two might think of it."

"I would never do that," she said flatly. "Abortion is murder." She looked at Albus solemnly. "Besides, there is a slight chance that everything will turn out alright. You even said so yourself." Poppy nodded.

"Yes, that I did," she said. Minerva continued to stare at her husband.

"What do you think, Albus?" she whispered. Albus was silent for a moment before answering.

"I honestly do not know, Minerva," he said. "I can't decide. I don't like the sound of either one of those choices, and each sounds worse than the other." Minerva looked at him sorrowfully. "I want this baby so badly, Minerva, and you know that. But I also don't want to lose you so quickly. I already feel cheated with my time for you, but now this baby could lesson you time even more." Minerva shook her head stubbornly.

"I will not kill our baby, though it may kill me," she frowned. "This baby means the world to me, and I want to at least try and carry it to full term." Albus sighed, but did not have time to reply. For just then, the doors burst open and T'ari ran through the double doors, frantic and excited at the same time.

"Poppy, Poppy, hurry," she called, calling the medi-witch by her first name. "Crystal is having her baby. It's time, it's time!" Behind her, Snape was following behind her, his wife leaning on him for support.

"Goodness, Severus, bring her over here," Poppy called, walking over to another bed with new sheets. Severus brought Crystal over there as quickly as he could, considering the pregnant woman was having contractions so close together.

For the next forty-five minutes, Crystal went through intense child labor, the entire time Severus was holding her hand, T'ari grasping the other one, and Poppy coaching her. Minerva and Albus just stood nearby, calling out different comforting phrases. Then, at precisely nine fifty-three in the evening, a loud wail could be heard coming from the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The nurse could be heard comforting the now exhausted woman.

"Very well done, Crystal," she said, handing over the baby to the mother. "You now have a wonderful baby boy." Crystal smiled as she looked down at her newborn child. This was indeed a wonderful feeling for both her and her husband, Severus. She looked up at him.

"What do you think, Severus?" she asked, smiling wearily. "Did we do good?" Severus then did something that few had ever seen him do. He offered the first genuine smile that had been seen on his face in who knew how long? It just didn't seem to fit his normal personage, and so set Poppy and Minerva in a rather unsettling mood for a few moments.

"Yes, but you did extremely well," he replied, kissing Crystal on her head. He then looked down at his son. "Welcome to the world, my Tobias."

Ooooooooooo

Minerva and Albus stepped just outside the infirmary and looked at each other. Albus could see what Minerva wasn't saying, for it was all in her eyes. She did not need to say a word, and he nodded. He had felt that tug at his heart as well. The scene inside was, indeed, a most touching one.

"Yes, Minerva," he whispered. "We shall keep this baby." Minerva threw her arms around his neck, thrilled to hear the words.

"Thank you, Albus," she breathed into his ear. "I know how hard this is on you, but you must also realize that this is just as hard on me." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. His whole soul could be seen in his eyes, if one knew how to look. And Albus could read depths into Minerva's thoughts when he looked hard enough into her eyes.

"I know that, Minerva," he smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Besides, I'd rather try with this baby and have the chance of keeping a part of you than to lose both of you and be left wondering, 'what if?'." Minerva nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N2: Well, there you go. I hope you guys didn't cry too much when reading this chapter. That is, if I DID manage to get a few tears. Please R&R! Always Hopeful**


	14. Finding A Replacement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow, I love the fact that you all love this story. It means a lot to me. I love you all! Please continue to read, please! Oh yeah, I'm on Spring Break now, so perhaps, if I don't get too busy, I can update more often. Maybe!**

**Lenora: First of all… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _I_ BROKE YOUR PUZZLE BOX? HOW RUDE! clears throat Anyway, you're welcome about Tobias!**

**Bigkihap: I'm sorry! sobs with you**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, well, I always thought the best stories are the ones which the main characters go through a lot!**

**Mollisk: Yes, poor, poor Min!**

**Girl from Iceland: I'm sorry to have made your room float with tears. But you must remember that I am the one writing it, so how big a lake do you think I was forced to swim in my own batch of tears?**

**TartanLioness: Yes, this is a huge dilemma for Albus. And… shakes violently I'm sorry, but you don't need to threaten me with Voldemort, Grindlewald, and the rest of their lackeys! I'm sorry, please don't keel me! I loff you:-D**

**Emutet: I'm sorry. Yes, I know they did nothing to me, and I'm sorry if you don't like how mean I'm being. LOL! You won't be the only sad duck in the room, I can tell you that one.**

**Always Reading: Yes, it is more casual than most. But you have to remember that Minerva is generally a proud person. I wanted to make her cry without overdoing it! That's all. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Finding A Replacement…**

The rest of the summer holidays went by rather quickly for both Minerva and Albus. In fact, it went way too fast for comfort, so that by the time the students arrived, they felt as if they had been cheated out of an entire summer. Crystal and Severus had spent the rest of their summer at their home while T'ari spent another week with both Albus and Minerva, then left in order to give them the rest of their summer to be together. Everything happened so fast, and they regretted that the short amount of time they had left had to be taken away for several hours at a time by students.

But Minerva didn't really mind. She just wanted to make sure that her last year of teaching would be a great one, even if she was dying. And as she watched each of the first years being sorted into their respective houses, the strings on her heart gave one huge jerk, giving her that horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Albus, too, was feeling those terrible beats of his heart as he watched Minerva perform her very last sorting ceremony. He knew how much she loved teaching, and how much teaching was a part of her. It was not just a job she did, but it was also a part of her. She loved each student for the individuals that they were, and he smiled sadly at the thought of their child. He sighed, his heart heavy with the thought of how he or she would never know his or her mother. It just didn't seem fair to him that a child would grow up without two loving parents, a mother especially.

He then thought back to young Harry Potter, and of the night when he and Minerva took the infant form of Harry from Godric's Hollow to the Dursley's. The look in Minerva's eyes was one of pain, for she felt an extreme closeness to the baby. This was mainly because of James and Lily and of their work in the Order, so of course it was only natural that Minerva felt a spiritual connection to the baby boy.

And now, a cruel injustice was being done, to all those involved. While a life would come to be, another would be taken shortly afterward, leaving behind many people who loved her. It was the first time in years in which Albus felt completely out of control of the events at hand and he didn't like it.

The sorting ceremony ended and Albus stood to make his yearly speech.

"Good evening to all of you here," he began. "I look forward to another year here at Hogwarts and hope those of you in your first year find that this marks the beginning of many happy adventures. In addition to those notes I gave to you before the sorting ceremony, I must press upon you a grave situation which is to happen. But first, I have some good news." He held out his hand to Minerva, who blushed slightly and, taking the offered hand, stood. Albus placed his arm around her shoulders. "I am proud to announce that over the summer holidays, Professor McGonagall, your Transfigurations professor, and I were married." There was an eruption of applause from the students.

"I knew it!" was the cry heard from many of the older students.

"Go Professors!" was screamed by a few others; still more students whistled loudly and howled, causing Minerva to blush even more. It was a few minutes later when Albus managed to calm them all down again.

"I have another piece of news. Minerva is nearly just three months pregnant. Yes, we are having a baby." Another eruption of applause was heard. A few of the first years' mouths dropped, their eyes popping out of their sockets. All of them had the same question on their minds. Was it possible to have a child at that age? But none of them dared to even ask their fellow students, for fear of someone snapping at them. These were obviously much loved professors, so they didn't want to offend anyone.

"Thank you, thank you," smiled Albus, that twinkle in his eyes. But that twinkle soon faded when he remembered what else he had to tell all the eager young students. He cleared his throat and continued in a shaky voice. "Not, there is a much sadder announcement that I need to make, and I only wish that this bit of news will help you to understand anything you may see in the future. Minerva, Professor McGonagall, is sick. I regret to say that she is dying, and has not many more months ahead of her."

There were many hushed whispers which spread throughout the Great Hall, and many of the older students, especially the females, had tears forming in their eyes. Most of the students were Gryffindors, which was understandable considering it was not only their professor and the Deputy Headmistress whom they were losing, but their head of house as well.

After a few words of encouragement, though it didn't really do much to lift anyone's spirits, he began the feast and sat down, wondering how he was ever going to get through the rest of the term with the knowledge that every day, Minerva was coming closer and closer to her final day. Now, she would be celebrating her last everything… her last Christmas, her last New Years, and her last spring, just to name a few.

Minerva had often thought of this sad fact, and it seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back. Everything seemed to be piling on top of her one by one, like a stone, and as they piled up, she could feel the weight upon her chest, making it harder for her to breath with each passing moment. And this weight grew even more intense as Albus later brought up the subject of a replacement for her, while they were lying in their bed. He was holding her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go. Minerva sighed as she turned onto her left side and stared at him.

"I know I need to find a replacement," she frowned. "I just don't know if I can bring myself to do it. Even though I know I'll have to be retiring at the end of the school year, I just hate thinking of someone taking my place. Silly, huh?" She chuckled, but Albus didn't. He looked at her solemnly, then began to trace her face.

"No one could ever take your place, darling," he said. Minerva looked into his eyes, not sure what to say. "There is only on Minerva McGonagall, and no one could ever take your place, nor could anyone come close to filling the Transfiguration professor as well as you could." Minerva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saying such sweet things," she said, lying her head back down on her pillow. "But I already have an idea who I want to take my place." Albus sighed and looked at her.

"Who is it, my dear?" he asked.

Ooooooooooo

Hermione Granger walked into Minerva's office the next day after all classes were done for the day, tears in her eyes. Minerva stood once the door opened and smiled when she saw the familiar face of her former pupil.

"Ah, Miss Granger, prompt as always. That is a good quality in a teacher." Minerva stood and walked around her desk and into the open arms of Hermione, who could not control her tears.

"Why didn't you write to me during the summer holidays to tell me that you were sick?" she asked almost angrily. Minerva simply smiled.

"Because I knew you were busy and did not wish to disturb your first holiday with Voldemort out of the way," Minerva answered simply.

"That's no excuse," frowned Hermione as she pulled back. She stared at Minerva sternly, almost as well as Minerva did.

"Well, Miss Granger-,"

"The name's Hermione," replied the young woman with a slight smile.

"And mine is Minerva," Minerva replied. She gestured for Hermione to sit down, which she did. "Well, Hermione, let's talk about you teaching next year…"

**A/N2: Well, there you go. It is the next chapter, just like I promised. I know not much happened in this chapter, but it had to be written. But the good news is now that this one has been written, I can now continue to write with the more exciting parts of this story. Next chapter shall be Christmas, ending in sweet fluff. Then, the chapter after that shall be very dramatic, ending in… Well, you shall see when the time comes! Then, a very emotional chapter after that, and maybe, just maybe, mind you, an epilogue. If you guys want one. So that leaves us with… five chapters? That is, if I decide to do the epilogue. Well, gotta go. Peace out! Always Hopeful**


	15. The Christmas of Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as everyone knows. For if I did, then I would be oh so much richer and not living in Hemet, CA. I'd be a seventeen year old billionaire. Or something like that.**

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much! I love you all so much for your reviews. Well, here are your usual personal responses.**

**Bigkihap: Yes, the tears continue.**

**Lady Henrietta: Yes, thinking of Minerva doing everything for the very last time is, indeed, a very sad thought. I hope we never have to see that day, at least not in the septology J.K. Rowling is writing. If we do, I won't come out of my room for a long time.**

**Esb: I'm sorry to hear about your spouse. I'm glad that I've managed to leave you wanting more. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.**

**Mollisk: No, the part of Harry being a baby is when Minerva and Albus are thinking of that time. They're thinking of how sad they were when they had to leave him there, showing their emotions. The part of Hermione being a teenager was in the present while the whole Harry being a baby was in the past. And, now with that said, this is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Emutet: I know, I tend to be mean. But I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry even more. I'm sorry to hear about your friend. And I know what you mean about that whole 'last time' thing, cuz I am a senior too. I went to my last winter formal, and on May seventh, I will be going to my last prom. So I know how sad that whole 'last time' feeling can be. And don't be afraid to open up to me, if you feel like it. I'm always here to listen, so don't worry about dropping me a line every now and then. Okay? Peace out!  
**

**Lenora: watches as fury hat gets thrown away Yes, Hermione was a good idea, I thought! Well, here is more! Lol. watches as Lenora and Draco have a battle of the fans Well, at least you're not having a battle of wits, cuz you both came rather unarmed! dodges both fans HEY! Don't make me call Mr. Fuji cuz I will pay his air fare.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, you and almost everyone else are hoping that he'll find a cure. I can't tell you how many times others like yourself have wanted a cure, for the number is way too high. But thank you for hoping. Keep the dream alive! (Wow, did I just say that? 8-O)**

**Girl from Iceland: Yes, I am swimming in a lake of tears. And thank you for such a nice compliment. I've never had anyone say that one of my chapters was the most real they've read. Thank you so much once again. Love from California!**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Christmas of Love**

It was Christmas Eve, and all the students had gone home to enjoy their very first Christmas free of Lord Voldemort. It was certainly a relief to both Albus and Minerva to have time to themselves for two weeks. And now that it was the eve of one of the most exciting days of the year, they could once again be found sitting on their couch in front of the fire, simply talking with one another. Minerva smiled as she ran her hand over her quite protruding stomach. She was now six months pregnant and was happier than ever. True, she was becoming more and more tired, but everyone, including her students, were very understanding of her situation. They knew how hard it was for her to teach, carry on with a pregnancy, and battle a furious disease. So they all made it an important habit to help her every chance they had.

So now, she was just enjoying her time with her husband, just talking about their baby.

"Do you know what I realized, Minerva?" She looked up at him and quirked a brow.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We haven't thought of any names for our child." Minerva looked at the fire and thought for a while.

"Well, I suppose that is something we'll have to remedy," she replied. "If it's a girl, I've always been partial to Christine or Athena."

"I like Athena," smiled Albus. "I have no doubt she'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mother, so it would only make sense to name her after a goddess. Just like her mother." Minerva looked up at him.

"I hope you know that this is not just my child, but yours as well," she said with a smile playing on her lips. "I won't be held solely responsible for how she looks like, if it is in fact a girl. And even if it's a boy, he or she will have your personality. Speaking of which, what if it is a boy?" Albus thought for a moment.

"Indeed," he mused. "For no matter how much I love the idea of naming our child Athena, I don't think that would be a good name for a boy." Minerva chuckled.

"Certainly not." They sat in silence for a while longer before Albus spoke.

"I like the name Joshua David," he said. Minerva looked at him and quirked a brow. "Well, it may not be the most creative name out there, but it certainly is a good name, don't you think?" Minerva screwed up her face and then pursed her lips.

"That's true, I suppose," was her reply. Then, she sighed and leaned back into her husband. "Well, we have some time before we have to make an absolute decision, so we'll talk about it some more." Albus kissed the top of her head and then proceeded to lay his head upon a pillow.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I've always loved Christmas," she said. "Though, I'm sure you will be more excited than I am." Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Of course, my dear," he smiled. "I love to get presents, you know that." Minerva pretended surprise.

"You mean to tell me you haven't found your present I bought for you two weeks ago? I'm absolutely shocked! I would have thought you would have 'accidentally' found your presents by now."

"Oh, believe me, Minerva, I've tried my best," Albus replied. "But you have a knack for finding hiding places to hide things you don't want others to find. I even tried the Room of Requirement, but was very much upset to find that you had not placed them there."

"I didn't put them there because I knew that would be one of the first places you would look. So, I found another place to hide it." Albus eyed her.

"Yes, well, you do live up to your name, Minerva," he smiled.

"Oh, stop it, Albus," Minerva teased. "You're trying to trick me to give you information, but it won't work." The rest of the evening was spent in Albus trying to figure out some place that Minerva could have hid his gifts that he hadn't checked yet. He only stopped when Minerva dragged him into their bedroom and made him go to sleep. It was about as easy as telling a child to go to bed, but she was eventually successful, much to her delight, for she was exhausted.

Ooooooooooo

The next morning, Minerva awoke to Albus gently shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up.

"What time is it, Albus?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"It's just after seven. I'm surprised you've slept this long," replied Albus. Minerva smiled as she looked up at him.

"I'm surprised you've _let_ me sleep this long," she said.

"So, can we open our gifts?" he asked, his eyes twinkling a great deal more than usual.

"Honestly, Albus, you are such a big kid that I just have to laugh," Minerva said, rolling her eyes. But the smile never left her lips. "Yes, Albus, we can open our gifts." They walked into their living room and began to open their gifts. They both received gifts from the other teachers, Aberforth, and even a few from a few of their more thoughtful students. Albus had gotten Minerva several things, among them being a photo album of her family. She cried when she saw it, though she assured him they were tears of joy. She was shocked to see that he had even set aside a section for their child.

"Thank you, Albus," she said, setting it aside. "That was very thoughtful of you, indeed. Now, it's time for your gift." She smiled as she went into their bedroom and pulled out a two packages, both in brightly colored paper. As she came out, she could see the bewilderment on his face.

"It was hiding underneath our bed this whole time?" he asked. "That's not fair. That was too easy, that's why I couldn't find it."

"You just don't want to admit that it was a clever place to hide them because you expected me to hide them in some mysterious place and you couldn't find them," said Minerva as she sat next to him and placed the presents on his lap. "Now, enough chatter, open them up." Albus smiled and opened the first gift, which was the smaller of the two. In it, he found a new pair of striped pajamas with matching socks. He laughed as he placed them back in the box and kissed Minerva on the cheek, thanking her.

"Now, before you open up your next gift, I want you to read this card," she said, handing him an envelope. He opened it up and began to read aloud.

"'_My Dearest Albus,_

_On this, our first and last Christmas together, I just wanted to tell you how much our time together has meant to me. I love you with all my heart and soul, and am very glad that you and I could have this time together. I love you so much and hope that my death will not prevent you from going on. Yours truly, for now and always, Minerva.'"_

"Oh, Minerva," he said, leaning over and hugging her. "I also appreciate this time we've had together, and I would not trade it for any other time in the world. I love you." He kissed her soundly on the lips until she told him to open his next gift. Inside, he found a quilt. On it were pictures of them and their friends over the past few years.

"I made it myself," she said. "See here? That was when we went on vacation to Scotland, you, me, Poppy, and a bunch of the Order. Do you remember?"

"Yes, that was just after Harry defeated Voldemort," Albus smiled. "Oh look, you've placed in here our trip to Ireland for our honeymoon. I remember you got so sick the last day that you never left the toilet." They chuckled slightly at the memory. "Gosh, we've had some good times, haven't we?" he smiled. Then, he looked sadly at Minerva. "But we'll never have those times again, will we? At least not for long."

"Albus don't think about that now." Minerva cupped his cheek. "Let's just concentrate on today, and the good it brings." Albus nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Minerva," he said. "Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving."

That was, indeed, the best Christmas Minerva and Albus had ever had in their entire lives. They went to bed that night, happy and content, not knowing that three months later, on March twenty-third, things would worsen…

**A/N2: Well, there you go. What will happen? That is for me to know, and you to find out the next time I update! Always Hopeful**


	16. Here We Go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or anything else.**

**A/N: Wow, everyone has been so generous with their reviews. In fact, you've all been a lot more generous than I've been with my updates. Forgive me?**

**Lenora: You called me short-stack Stevens, didn't you? Sheesh, I'm not a dirty hoe! How rude!**

**Emutet: At first, I took you seriously when you said March 23rd was your birthday and I felt so bad. It isn't, is it? Because if it is, then I am so sorry, but this chapter shows what happens on it. And don't worry, I sometimes leave huge reviews as well.**

**Bigkihap: I'm sorry, especially since you are begging on your knees. Please don't hurt me if I write something you don't like!**

**Lady Henrietta: I'm glad that you're hooked. And of course there is a sense of impending doom. There always is.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, that note was really sad. I felt really bad about writing it, and of course I felt sick just imagining about the doom that is to come!**

**TartanLioness: Yeah, the quilt was my favorite part of this chapter. And I'm sorry you cried during this note. Well, here is this update that you wanted! I so hope that you like it because if you don't, I don't know what I'd do!**

**Girl from Iceland: Don't worry, the baby is going to be fine… Or, will it? Dun dun dun! You'll just have to keep on reading! And I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer. And yes, I love the stories where Min is pregnant, because they're just so much fun!**

**Aurinko: I'm so glad that you are reading this story, even if you don't usually read stories that are sad. And you'll just have to wait and see if the baby is alright or not!**

**Questionablelight: Yeah, I thought that would be a very thoughtful present from Minerva. I thought it was so sweet for her to give it to her husband, since it has so many pictures of them being together.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Here We Go…**

The day of March twenty-third dawned as any other day at Hogwarts castle. The students were all enjoying the fact that it was a Saturday, simply by going to the lake or sitting under trees in an attempt to find some shade. Several of the teachers were had left the breakfast table, thinking of all the things they needed to get done, regardless of the fact that it was a weekend day.

When Minerva woke that morning, she quickly went about her day. Albus was at the Ministry and was sure to be there for the better part of the day. So, Minerva decided that she would take the time she had to herself to grade some first year essays and then perhaps go for a walk around the castle. By now, her belly was protruding quite a bit, and she knew students would be watching her. The more bold students would come up to her and ask her how hard it was to walk with a baby on the way. She didn't mind, for she knew that many girls were curious about things of that sort.

Sitting at her desk, grading her papers, she looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and Hermione walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hello," she smiled. Minerva stood up and hugged her former student.

"Hello, dear," she smiled. "What brings you here?" Hermione sighed.

"Well, I just thought I would come and see you." Minerva eyed her warily.

"I somehow find that that is not all you wanted to say to me," she said. Hermione looked down at her hands and began to fiddle with the end of her shirt. She shifted her feet back and forth. "Hermione?" Minerva placed her hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her face up so their eyes were locked. Hermione's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Come on, you can tell me." Hermione finally buckled and fell against her former teacher. Well, as well as she could, considering Minerva's condition.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," she said. It was the first time she had been able to call her by her first name without hesitating. "I am so sorry."

"Ssshh," whispered Minerva, stroking the younger woman's hair. "Tell me what happened." Hermione pulled back and furiously wiped away her tears.

"Do you remember when I told you three months ago that I was to get married to my friend?"

"The one you have been friends with since you were three?" questioned Minerva. Hermione nodded.

"Well, he cheated on me," Hermione breathed, falling once again into Minerva's arms. Minerva became choked. She was so mad that someone would betray the girl in front of her. She was beautiful and kind and sweet and anyone who would do such a thing had to be absolutely crazy. "I think I am done with all men. Never again will I believe the lies they tell me. After all, everything they tell me is just going to be a lie, isn't it? After all, everything _he_ told me was a lie!"

"Oh, Hermione," whispered Minerva, hugging the girl as best she could. She pulled back, wiped the tears away from her face, and motioned for her to sit down. The young woman obeyed and kept her gaze downward, not wanting to look at Minerva. "Now, you listen to me, Hermione. Love is a fickle thing, and not all men are the crème de la crème. A lot of men turn out to be huge pigs, some of which are the scum of the earth. Now, the man you were about to marry just happened to be a bad apple. Let's just be glad that you found out what a no good beatnik was before you were legally bound to him. Am I right?" Hermione nodded solemnly. "It is very hard to find that one special person that makes our life complete. The relationship that finds those lucky couples are very rare indeed and once found should be held onto as tightly as possible. But if it is a bad relationship, it should be dropped just as quickly. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," sighed Hermione. Minerva smiled.

"Let me be blunt, then, shall I? Yes, bad relationships happen. I know this, Hermione. But that does not mean that you should just give up men completely. Don't let one spoiled apple ruin the barrel. Do you think you it is easy for anyone to find their true love?" Hermione hesitated a moment.

"You found yours," she whispered. Minerva stiffened slightly, then relaxed. She realized that Hermione was just upset.

"Yes, I found mine, but I never said it was easy. Albus and I went through a lot, and are still going through quite a bit. Yes, we were lucky enough to find one another, and knowing you, you will too." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Minerva once again.

"Thank you so much, Minerva," she said. "I knew coming to you was a good idea."

"That's my job, is to help guide young men and women, such as yourself," Minerva replied. "I've always seen you as a daughter, and always will. I-," Minerva stopped abruptly. Hermione pulled back and looked into Minerva's screwed up face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Hermione could see an instant paling in her former professors face.

"I-I-I-," Minerva could not seem to get a sentence out. Her breathing became very laboured. Then, "Hermione, I think… I think I'm going into labor!"

**A/N2: Well, I promised you drama, and here it is. Wait until you get a load of what happens in the next chapter! Talk about tear jerker! I don't think I'll be able to get through the next chapter without reaching for the tissue box at least once or twice. Love you all lots! Always Hopeful**


	17. In The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that rot!**

**A/N: Well, let me tell you all how surprised when I can home from school today and it was like a rush of reviews, like a wave. You all are so nice to me and I thank you all. As a reward, here is my update! Love you all. Oh, and you'll get to see what happens! To Minerva and the baby, so I hope you guys will finally be satisfied.**

**Bigkihap: Yes, it keeps on piling up, doesn't it? Hermione does not die, though I do think that would certainly be sad. That would be pretty ironic if Albus choked on a lemon drop right as Minerva was giving birth. On the other hand, at least he would go with her at the same time, right?**

**TartanLioness: Yes, it is a bit tragic, isn't it? Albus is at the ministry and Minerva is in labor. Don't you worry, though, he's not going to miss too much! ;-D.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, I have been told many, many times that my cliffhangers can be absolutely horrid at times. Well, here is my update! Hope you like it.**

**Lenora: I KEEL YOU TOO! And in your next review, I expect you to make sure Draco, Vegeta, Lil 'Geta are at home! Over and out, Mad Eye Monty!**

**Lady Henrietta: I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the bit of advice that Minerva gave to Hermione. At first, I wasn't quite sure if it was good or not, but then I thought I would put it in anyway. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see more of your reviews.**

**Cherokee girl: First off, I'd like to say that I appreciate your review. It made me very happy. Second off, I agree with you that Albus deserves some happiness after all that he is going through.**

**Girl from Iceland: Thank you for calling me an amazing writer. I never thought I could be called anything like that. And if you really are so excited, then here is the next chapter!**

**Alexandra: Well, here is the next chapter. I updated as quickly as I could. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Mollisk: Of course it isn't my last cliffhanger! It isn't! And thank you for that compliment of the subplot! No, Hermione was dating neither Ron nor Harry. But there will be something in the next few chapters! Oh dear, I've said too much!**

**Chapter Seventeen: In The Hospital Wing…**

At first, Hermione was too shocked to say or do anything once she heard Minerva say that she was in labor. But it only took a few moments for her to recover and quickly take matters into her own hands. So, she jumped to her feet, pulled Minerva up to her feet, and took her as quickly as she possibly could to the hospital wing. The few students who were left in the castle looked at her and the brighter students knew that it was time.

Minerva could not believe this was happening. She wasn't due for at least another week, yet now she was having contractions. The baby was on its way and Albus was not even here with her. Oh no, she thought. Albus! He was down at the ministry and was supposed to be there all day.

"Her-Hermione," Minerva huffed as they climbed the last few steps before they reached the hospital wing.

"Yes, what is it? What can I do? What is it?" Hermione shot each question rapid fire. Minerva took a deep breath before she spoke again. She was already sweating and she had only been climbing the stairs for a few moments.

"Once you drop me off at the hospital wing-," Another sharp intake of breath. "-I'll need you to-to-to go to the owlrey and send Albus a letter telling him… Telling him, ouch!" Minerva grabbed at her abdomen as another searing pain rushed through her. Hermione nodded and tried to ignore the crushing feeling she was getting from Minerva's tight grip.

"Yes, yes, I understand. You want me to send Albus an owl about the baby. Don't worry, I will." Hermione opened the door to the hospital wing and let Minerva go through first. Once in, she called for Poppy.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need your help!" It was a matter of seconds before the medi-witch appeared from behind a curtain and let her jaw drop.

"Good Lord, it can't be time already, can it?" Minerva let out a yelp of pain. "Oh, I guess it could be. Come on, quickly." Just as she was about to help Minerva into a bed, a pool of water fell to Minerva's feet. "Oh dear, and there goes your water breaking. Hurry, hurry."

"I'll go send that letter," said Hermione, rushing out of the hospital wing and to the owlrey. Poppy helped Minerva into a gown and then onto a bed. A few of Minerva's students wanted to come in and help out, but Poppy quickly ushered them out. She walked over to Minerva and placed a wet cloth on Minerva's forehead.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Albus to show up. And after that, we'll be waiting for little Dumbledore." She smiled warmly at her friend who smiled back.

Ooooooooooo

Albus rubbed his temples and sighed. He was so tired of the ministry and the blundering fools who worked for it. But no matter what happened, he just had to remember that at least he no longer had to deal with that fool Cornelius Fudge. At least he was gone now and Albus would not have to deal with anything that fool of a wizard had to hand out.

He was interrupted when a large barn owl came swooping down through the air and landed on his shoulder.

"Well, hello," he chuckled. "What is it that you have brought me?" He took the piece of parchment from the owl and after handing it a lemon drop, he opened the letter us and read what it said. His eyes widened when he read the scribbled handwriting told him and he was sure his heart had skipped several beats. Dropping the parchment, Albus rushed out the door, ignoring all the odd stares and questions which were fired at him. He didn't even answer the newest minister of magic when he asked him where the fire was. All he knew was that he needed to get back to the castle before Minerva went into any heavy labor. He didn't want to miss a moment of the miraculous birth of their child. It was a rare thing, indeed, to be blessed with a child at his age and he wouldn't miss it for all the galleons in the world.

Ooooooooooo

"Just breathe, Min, you're doing great. Deep breaths, Minerva, just keep on taking deep breaths." Poppy held Minerva's hands as she coached her through another contraction. When it was complete, Minerva fell back on her pillow, already tired.

"I tell you, Poppy, I have no idea how I'm going to get through this birth. This is just too hard and the baby isn't even about to come out. You said so yourself it could be at least an hour before my baby decides to even start to come out, and these contractions are already getting to me."

"Don't worry, dear, you're doing fine," whispered Poppy. Hermione, who had long since come back from the owlrey, was holding Minerva's other hand and was patting her head with the damp cloth.

"You can do it, Professor," she said reassuringly. Minerva looked at her and smiled.

"I wish I could believe that," she whispered. Then, the doors burst open and a frantic man rushed through to the back.

"What's happening? What's going on? Have I missed it?" He didn't even wait for anyone to answer before rushing to his wife. Hermione let go of Minerva's hand and respectfully stepped aside to allow man and wife to be together. Minerva smiled as her husband grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Oh, Albus, I am so glad you made it," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "No, you haven't missed a thing."

"I am so glad, Minerva," Albus smiled. He kissed the back of her hand and proceeded to wipe the tears away from her face with his hand. A few minutes later, the baby made it known that it was ready to come out.

"Oh, Min, I suppose the baby didn't want to wait an hour as we thought," said Poppy as she hustled to the end of the bed. "Now, you're gonna have to start pushing in just a moment. Albus, Hermione, hold her hands." They both obeyed. "Ready, Min?"

"No, I'm not," frowned Minerva, shaking her head furiously.

"Well, you're going to have to be, because here it comes. Push!" Minerva pushed with all her might. After a few seconds, she was allowed to rest. But her rest seemed to last even less than the time she had to push. Before she knew it, she was told to push once again and she did. It took all her strength to do it.

What felt like eternity, which was actually only a few moments, passed before Poppy told her,

"Just one last time, Min. I promise, just one more time. Now push!" Minerva, summoning all her Gryffindor courage and strength, pushed with what was left in her and did not stop until a wail could be heard.

"You did it, Minerva!" cried Albus. "You did it!"

"Congratulations, you two!" exclaimed Poppy, a huge grin on her face. "You have a baby girl!" She wrapped the girl in a blanket and handed her to a very happy, very exhausted, Minerva. She smiled wearily as she looked at her baby.

"She has beautiful blue eyes, just like her da'," she smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I have no doubt she'll have your hair," Albus countered. Poppy motioned to Hermione to follow her away in order to give the two some time to themselves. They stayed, just in case they were needed, but made sure to stay near, just in case they were needed. Minerva laid against her pillow and looked sorrowfully up at her husband.

"Albus?" she whispered.

"Yes, Minerva?" he answered, looking back up at his beloved wife. He felt the air come out of his lungs when he saw how pale she had suddenly become within the past few seconds.

"You'll take care of our child, will you?" she asked. "You'll make sure she'll always make the right choices and that she will do well in school?" Albus smiled.

"Of course I will, darling, you know that." Minerva smiled as she handed their child to him.

"Good. Because I fear these are my last moments with you." Albus' heart sank as he shook his head. He clutched their baby girl to his chest and, with his free hand, took Minerva's right hand.

"No, Minerva, their not. You're just tired. All you need is to rest." He choked back his tears as she shook her head slowly.

"No, Albus. I can feel it. The life is going slowly out of me. In a few moments, I'll be gone." Albus shook his head furiously. He didn't, he could, and he wouldn't want to believe it. Minerva smiled and looked down at their daughter. She placed a kiss on her fingertips and placed it on the child's head. "You take care of your father for me, will you? Don't let him eat too many of those Lemon Drops." She looked back up at her husband and placed her hand weakly upon his cheek. "I love you both so very much." Without another word, she gently lay back upon her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Minerva? Minerva, no!" exclaimed Albus. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now. He picked up her hand where she had dropped it and placed it back on his cheek. "Don't leave me, don't leave me. Stay here with me! I need you! Don't go!" He watched as her chest went up and down one final time and then stopped suddenly. He pulled back, sat down in a chair, and cried. He looked at their daughter, the only link he now had to his beloved wife. Poppy walked up and, taking the baby into her arms, hugged him. He rose from the chair and clung to Poppy.

"I am so sorry, Albus," she whispered, shedding her own tears. "We can get through this together. Now, you must remember that Minerva was a lady, and a lady always knows when it's time to leave."

"But why now, Poppy? I need her; I love her!" Poppy just sighed.

"I do not know, Albus. I just don't know." She left to stop the clock that lay next to the table. Hermione just stared at her favorite professor, remembering all that she had learned from her. But the most important lesson was the one she had taught on her last day in this world. And now, she was gone. Never would she walk through the halls of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and never again will she say to her eager first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts…"

Albus looked down at his now sleeping daughter and said, "Welcome to the world, little Athena Minerva McGonagall…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/2: Well, tear sniff, there it is. I hope you guys don't hate me forever for doing something so horrible. I love you all for reading this far. And I am sorry for taking that quote from Fried Green Tomatoes. If you don't know which line I am talking about, then no harm done. Please review. Love from California. Always Hopeful**


	18. Children Will Listen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with HP or any of the characters dealing with it. LOL!**

**A/N: Wow, wow, and again, wow! I can't seem to say that enough times! I lurve you all because you are all just awesomeness! After all, it's not every day that an author is privileged enough to get such great reviewers as yourselves! You guys are great! Love ya lots! And, as always, here are your personal reviews!**

**Mollisk: Yes, I killed her and I am sorry! ;-D I'm afraid I won't be able to bring her back.**

**Cherokee Girl: Yes, that line was from Fried Green Tomatoes. I love that movie so much, that I thought I would use it for this story. And I'm glad you liked that name. After all, I thought she should be named after her mother! At least, in some way.**

**Lenora: Once again, I did not BEG you! I just wanted to know what you thought and then subtly tell you to leave it in a review! Tee hee!**

**Emutet: Thanks again for reviewing. As to the answer to how many chapters, I think there will only be two left! Well, one after this one.**

**Lady Henrietta: I found that Kleenex you wanted. It's almost out, sorry. A lot of tears from a lot of people, mainly me! Hehehe. That's kind of funny that bagpipes were playing while you read this chapter. Very, very ironic, indeed. I felt so incredibly sorry for Albus, and I almost didn't go through with it; but then again, that would make me an unreliable narrator and I would lose fans. So I had to go for it. Sorry. Hope you keep reading.**

**Am4eva: Yes, it is very sad indeed. I figured, since I was having Minerva die, I should at least have the baby turn out to be alright. It would just be cruel to have Albus lose both his wife and his baby at the same time.**

**Bigkihap: Well, I'm glad that you found it good enough to cry. Well, then again, I don't know if it is good to make someone cry. Lol! And about that line that you said you loved, about her never walking down the halls again and saying that line, I loved it too! It made it all even more fun, yet even more final, because she would never do it again. It was just finalizing and scary at all.**

**TartanLioness: Yes, it is a sad thought to think that Minerva is dead and will no longer be there for all her eager students, especially her first years. So sad! I don't know how Albus is going to go on without her, but I'm sure he'll manage. He's got to, now that he has a child that he needs to take care of. And yes, I feel really bad about having Athena grow up without her mother. I don't think anyone should have to go through that.**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, I knew you would be very appreciative if the little girl was born healthy. I think it would just be cruel to have her die along with Minerva. No, sorry, Minerva cannot come back.**

**MMrulz4eva: Well, I'm glad that you liked this chapter enough to read it over and over again, even though it ended the same way every time. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Girl from Iceland: Thank you for not hating me for killing her off! And I hope you didn't ruin your lungs. And thank you very much for saying I'm your favorite. I won't get tired of it because I don't hear it very often, except from you. Lol!**

**La Belle Coeur: Yes, we will see more of Athena Minerva Dumbledore. Don't you worry. And thank you for the congrats! Thanks a lot!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Children Will Listen…**

Three days after the tragedy, a large congregation gathered around a small burial plot that lay on the far side of the lake. It was the place where Minerva loved to be when she wanted to think; the place where she and Albus confessed their love for each other; the plot where she was now laid to rest. All the staff was there, along with the Golden Trio, Crystal, T'ari, and, of course, Albus, Athena in his arms. It was with a heavy heart he had overseen the burial of his wife and the dirt placed over her. Now, he just stood there, his infamous twinkle gone. The only thing he had left in this world was his newborn daughter, Athena. He had lost his only family, his brother Aberforth, during the final war with Voldemort. Now, he listened to the preist.

Hermione still could not believe that her beloved professor was gone. She could still hear the last bit of advice she had given her. _Love is a fickle thing, and not all men are the crème de la crème… It is very hard to find that one special person that makes our life complete... The relationship that finds those lucky couples are very rare indeed and once found should be held onto as tightly as possible... Don't let one spoiled apple ruin the barrel…_ Such wisdom was what she would miss the most from her professor. She wished that, if she could just stop the priest from finishing the funeral, she could come back.

"Minerva led a full, wonderful life while she walked on this earth. She cared for all those who cared for her. She leaves behind her loving husband and a beautiful baby girl. No doubt her memory will live on with all those who knew her, and touched many lives. We shall miss her." He then turned to the grave marker, which read, _In Loving Memory of Minerva Katherine McGonagall, Loving Mother, Wife, Friend, and Mentor._ "Rest in peace, Minerva Katherine McGonagall." With that, the ceremony was over and everyone headed back for the castle. Everyone, that is, except for Albus, who was still clutching to his daughter. Poppy looked at him and knew she just had to say something. She just couldn't let him stand there, all numb.

"Albus?" she whispered. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Poppy," he said. "She's gone and there's nothing I can do or say to change that. Not even all those things which I've done in my life can help me bring her back. I would gladly lay down my life if it could bring her back. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her." Poppy hugged him gently and looked at him.

"I know you would," she said. "But that's not the case. Now that you are here, with Athena, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" he asked. "I can't go on without a mother to father my child. How am I going to get through this?"

"Just make sure that Minerva's memory lives on. After all, you helped Harry through, as did several others."

"What do I tell her?" Albus asked, looking down at a curious child. She was just opening her eyes; her big, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Just tell her all you know, and let her imagine Minerva in her eyes," replied Poppy.

_How do you say to your child in the night_

_Nothing is all black but then nothing is all white?_

_How do you say it will all be alright_

_When you know that it mightn't be true?_

_What do you do?_

Albus kept Athena's gaze, his heart aching for her, more now than within the past three or four days. No one should ever have to go on without knowing their mother, especially when she was as good, as brave, and as beautiful as Minerva had been. Poor little Athena, he thought.

"How can I know if I'll be a good father?" he asked, not even bothering to look up. Poppy sighed.

"How can any of us know, really?" she asked. Then, she smiled warmly. "But I can tell, Albus that you will be a great father. All you need to do is be there for her when she needs you. Keep her safe and make sure to let her know every day how much you love her and will be there for her, no matter what."

_Careful the things you say,_

_Children will listen._

_Careful the things you do,_

_Children will see_

_And learn._

_Children may not obey,_

_But children will listen._

_Children will look to you_

_For which way to turn,_

_To learn what to be._

_Careful before you say,_

_Listen to me._

_Children will listen._

"But, Poppy, what do I do when she asks me about her mother? I don't want her to think I hold her mother's death against her, or that I love her any less because Minerva died shortly after giving birth to her. In fact, I love and cherish her even more, if that is possible. What do I do?" he asked, finally looking up at Poppy.

"Make sure she knows," replied Poppy. "But be careful. Do not always talk of how Minerva's pregnancy shortened her life. If you talk about it in excess, Athena will think you have grown to resent her, and feel guilty about it. And you don't want to do that. For even though it is good to communicate certain points with her, you must be careful with what you say, otherwise she will turn away from you." Albus nodded slightly. "Do not worry, Albus. The other professors and I will help you; Sylvia, Xiomara, and me, in particular. And undoubtedly T'ari and Crystal will love to come over and help whenever it is possible. For even though we can never take Minerva's place, we will surely love Athena with all our hearts."

"Thank you, Poppy," Albus whispered. He looked at his wife's grave. "Ever since she died a few days ago, I've marveled at my own inner strength. I always thought that should Minerva go before me, I would die right along with her. And I would, were Athena not here to give me at least a little comfort." He smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Hold strong, Albus," whispered Poppy. "She needs a father just as much as she needs a mother."

_Careful the wish you make,_

_Wishes are children._

_Careful the path they take,_

_Wishes come true,_

_Not free._

_Careful the spell you cast,_

_Not just on children._

_Sometimes the spell may last_

_Past what you can see_

_And turn against you…_

"I wish…" began Albus, looking longingly at the grave marker. Poppy placed a hand on his arm.

"We simply cannot survive on wishes alone. I know you wish she had never been sick, but that couldn't have been helped." She held out her hands and took a now crying Athena from him. "I should take her now. She is hungry and I need to give her a bottle." With that, she walked off towards the castle, leaving Albus alone by Minerva's grave.

_Careful the tale you tell._

_That is the spell,_

_Children will listen…_

Ooooooooooo

_Five Years Later…_

A small girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes ran across the grounds of Hogwarts, tears falling from her eyes. She ran around the lake and to the spot where her father had often brought her. It was the place where her mother used to visit when she was sad, and it was now the place where she was buried.

The small girl laid on her belly across her mothers grave, the tears never ceasing. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her that she turned around. Her eyes met with those of her fathers.

"My dear Athena, whatever is wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the ground and pulling his daughter into a warm embrace.

"Da', why did my mommy die after I was born?" she asked in a small voice. "Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." She then proceeded to sob into his robes.

Albus' breath caught in his throat. What did he say? He then remembered Poppy's words all those years before. He would simply be truthful and make sure that she knew it simply was not her fault.

"Oh, of course not, darling," he said, rubbing her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to your mother was unfortunate, but you must remember that you had nothing to do with it. Your mother and I were so proud the moment you were born. It was just that it was her time to go. Death is never kind, and you cannot fight it, no matter how hard you try. But never think of it as your fault, ever."

_How can you say to a child, who's in flight,_

_Don't slip away and I won't hold so tight?_

_What can you say that not matter how slight won't be misunderstood?_

_What do you leave to your child when you're dead?_

_Only whatever you put in its head._

_Things that your mother and father had said_

_Which were left to them, too._

"What made you think it was your fault?" Athena looked up at her father and sniffed.

"Do you remember Hermes and Hera? The twins whose summer home is next to mama's family's home in the Highlands?" Albus nodded. Athena sniffed again. "They called me ugly. I said I wasn't ugly. I told them that you said I looked just like my mum and I told them how beautiful she was. I even showed them that picture of you two on your wedding day to prove it. And then Hermes said that if I looked just like mum, she must be ugly too. I told him to take it back, but he wouldn't. Then Hera said that mum died because she was a disgrace to the wizarding world. And then she said it was my fault and that it was good I did." Athena stopped and cried into Albus' robes as he held her tight.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Albus, his heart breaking. "I am so sorry. Don't listen to Hermes and Hera. They don't know what they are talking about. They aren't kind and intelligent like you are, so they are jealous. It was not your fault. Don't you believe them for a moment, darling." He kissed Athena on the top of her head and lifted her head. "You don't believe them, do you?" Athena seemed to think for a moment.

"No, I don't," she said, shaking her head slowly. Albus smiled.

"Good." He then set Athena next to him and sighed. "Did I ever tell you that this was the spot I first proposed to your mum?" Athena's eyes widened.

"Really? What did she say?" Albus chuckled at the innocent question.

_Careful what you say, children will listen_

_Careful you do it too, children will see and learn_

_Oh!_

_Guide them but step away,_

_Children will glisten._

_Temper with what is true_

_And children will turn,_

_If just to be free._

_Careful before you say,_

_Listen to me._

_Children will listen…_

_Children will listen!_

_Children, children will listen._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, there we go. I only have one more chapter left to write and then we are done with this story altogether. Please Read and review! I lurve you all! Always Hopeful**


	19. Together Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I want to say that I do… Lol!**

**A/N: I want to thank you all for all the reviews you have been leaving. Thank you so, so, so much! Now, this is the last chapter, so anything you want to say, say it now and make it count. Tell me anything and everything that you want to say and let me know what you think of this story on a whole. Love you lots, peace out!**

**Lenora: I did not beg you, nor was it in any way shameless. ;-D. Yes, Athena and Tobias will be… Well, you'll see.**

**TartanLioness: Yes, Hermes and Hera are huge brats. But it lead to a very lovely moment between father and daughter, don't you think?**

**Quill of Minerva: Yes, children are spiteful. I know a lot about that cuz I was teased a lot in fourth grade, so I know how horrible they can be.**

**Mollisk: I did, I killed her. And I was hoping to have crying in my stories. Lol. Athena is so cute, isn't she?**

**Bigkihap: Glad you liked it.**

**Girl from Iceland: I know, I want this story to continue forever as well, but then people would get kind of tired of it, don't you think? Love from Southern California.**

**Lady Henrietta: Yeah, I wasn't quite sure if that advice would work, but I guess it did. ;-D LOL!**

**MMrulz4eva: I know that the funeral was sad. I'm glad that you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Together again…**

_Twenty years later…_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Albus wiped away a tear of joy as he watched his precious daughter, his only child, get married to Tobias Snape. Yes, Athena and Tobias, who grew up together, went to school together, and were now in their mid-twenties, were getting married.

Albus had given up the position of headmaster two years earlier, finally feeling his age. And at the reception, Albus looked down at his daughter. She looked just like her mother, and his heart swelled with pride.

"Da'?" she asked, her mother's accent coming through. "It's time for our dance together." Albus smiled and, taking his daughters hand in his, brought her into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with her.

"You know, Athena? I am really, really proud of you," he said.

"Thank you, Da'," Athena replied. "I wish mama were here." She looked at her father sorrowfully. Albus smiled.

"She is. She's here," he said, pointing to Athena's head, "in your mind, and here," pointing to her chest, "in your heart. Just as long as you allow her to be. And I'm sure that she would be as proud of you as I am." He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

They danced for another minute or two before Tobias cut in and, after shaking Albus' hand, danced with his new bride.

Ooooooooooo

_Five months later…_

Albus lay on the hospital bed, a horrible cough emitting from his mouth. Athena sat, looking sorrowfully at her father, a tear rolling down her cheek. Tobias sat there next to her, trying to comfort her.

"I don't think he's got much left in him," said Poppy as she came around the bed, placing a hand on Athena's other shoulder. "I think you should say your good-byes while you still can." Athena nodded and looked at her father while Poppy took a few steps back.

"Da'?" She waited for her father to look at her before she continued. "Hi, it's me. I just wanted to say that I love you very much." Albus smiled wearily.

"I… I love you too, sweetheart," he said, slowly pulling his hand up to rest on her cheek. Athena placed her hand over hers. "Do not be sad when I die. Remember what I said about your mother?" Athena nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"You said that as long as I keep her in my mind and in my heart, she will always be with me." Albus nodded.

"And that is where I will be, as well. I'll be there, with you." Athena nodded once again.

"Besides, I have been waiting for twenty-five years for this moment. Now, I'll finally be reunited with your mother, the one and only woman I have ever loved in my life." Athena smiled and leaned over, kissing her father on the forehead.

"Good-bye, Da'," she said. "Tell mum hi and I love her."

"She knows," replied Albus. "Good-bye, my darling." He then laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was dead. Yes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindlewald in 1945, survivor of two dark lords, beloved husband and father, died, never to eat a Lemon Drop again.

Ooooooooooo

Albus walked, or rather floated, among the clouds in the sky and all the way into the Heavens. He felt all the worries he had ever had just fall off his shoulders. And as he walked among the clouds, a smile came across his face when he saw the one person whom he wanted to see than anyone else. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Hello, stranger," she said. Albus held out his arms and ran to her. She fell into his arms, and they both held each other, both inhaling the scent of the other. "I've been waiting for you, Albus."

"I know, love," he replied. He pulled back and looked at her. "I've been taking care of our wonderful daughter."

"I know, Albus," said Minerva. "I've been watching, and I liked what I saw. You did well, dear. And I'm very proud of both of you." With that, Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

And that was the tale of Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the Deputy Headmistress, his one, true love.

**The End…**

**A/N2: I know that chapter was kind of short, but it is only an epilogue after all, right? I just wanted a somewhat happy ending. So, what better than to have a reunion, right? I mean, am I right, or am I right? Lol. Well, hope you guys enjoyed reading that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so happy, yet so sad cuz this is my last, and I mean VERY last, authors note. Send a review my way and, like I said before, make it count. I love you all. Look for any of my other stories. I am, forever yours, your faithful author, Always Hopeful.**


End file.
